I Choose You
by BTRobsession
Summary: Sequel to Only One. Kogan. After everything they've been through, Logan feels like he can't be in Kendall's world anymore. Kendall starts to realize that he made a mistake and that he wants Logan back. Is it too late? Or does Logan want him back, too?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I hope everyone had a great Christmas! This is the sequel to Only One and I'm sorry if I started it a little late. The first chapter is kind of short and stuff, but I hope everyone likes it anyway!**

Kendall let out a heavy sigh as he looked around the bedroom that he shared with Logan. Well, used to share. The right side that was Kendall's was still filled with the blond's belongings, but the other side of the room was starting to look bare. Logan continued to gather his things, ignoring the sad look that was plastered on Kendall's face. He had one more box and then all of his things would be packed.

The truth was, Logan didn't want to move out of 2J, but he didn't have a choice. He thought that it would be easy to live under the same roof as Kendall, but because of their past, it was making things difficult for the both of them. Logan was lucky to get his own place and it was only one floor up. He wouldn't be so far away from his friends, but the idea of being away from them scared the brunet. He had never lived on his own before and to say he was scared would be a complete understatement. But he wouldn't be completely alone. He still had his son.

"Do you really need to go?" Kendall asked.

Logan stopped packing and he looked up at his friend. "Yes."

Kendall wasn't happy with that answer. "Come on, Logie. You really don't need to move out."

"You're kidding, right? We can't live together. It's weird."

"Because you make it weird. We used to be fine, remember?"

"I wasn't. It was hard to see you with Jo and it's still not easy," Logan said.

"But what about Kyler? How will I see him?" Kendall asked.

"Ride the elevator."

"Logan, I'm serious. He loves it when I read him bedtime stories. He's my son,too."

"I get that, but you can see him whenever you're not glued to Jo," Logan said.

"So what? She can't see him?" Kendall questioned.

"I didn't mean it like that. I don't care if she sees him, but I just can't live here anymore. It's too hard for me."

"Logie, please! We can make this work. I promise!"

Logan shook his head and closed the box that he filled up with his things. He wanted to believe Kendall when he said that things would be better, but Logan couldn't find it in himself to take his friend seriously. He put up with a year of watching Kendall and Jo be a happy couple, and he just couldn't do it anymore. He was acting a little selfish, but it wasn't like he was going to kick Kendall out of their son's life. Kendall could still visit Kyler and be a father to him.

"Logie, please!" Kendall begged again and Logan rolled his eyes.

"I'm not staying. I can't," Logan said.

"What can I do to make you stay? I'll do anything!"

Logan wanted to tell him to dump Jo so that they could try again, but Kendall wouldn't do that. Kendall was in love with Jo and they were going to be together forever. Just thinking about that made Logan feel worse. It was never supposed to be that way. He was supposed to be with Kendall forever.

"Forget it. Just accept that I'm leaving. You'll be fine," Logan said.

"I can't live without you."

"Try."

Logan left the bedroom and he set his box next to the others that were piled beside the front door. Everything was ready to go.

"Dada!"

Logan turned around to find his son running towards him and a huge smile spread across his face. He lifted the toddler into his arms and hugged Kyler to his chest.

"Sorry," Mrs. Knight appeared from the bathroom. "I was trying to get him cleaned up."

"It's okay. I can give him a bath later," Logan said.

Jennifer nodded and her eyes landed on the boxes. "All packed I see."

"Yep, just waiting for James and Carlos to help me move them."

The front door busted open and the two boys appeared. "Sorry!" They both apologized.

Logan rolled his eyes. He knew that they would be late. "Whatever. Just help me."

"Do you have to go?" Carlos asked, sadly.

Before Logan could respond, Kendall entered the room. "Yes," the blond answered. I tried talking to him and he doesn't want to stay."

"Guys, I have to. It's too hard. Kyler gets in the way and-"

"Honey, he isn't a bother. Babies get into everything. It's normal. We don't mind," Jennifer said.

"Well, maybe you could tell him to stop touching my helmet," Carlos said.

"No, we're just better off living somewhere else," Logan said.

"Aw," James said. "But I'm gonna miss this little guy."

"We'll be up a floor. It's not so bad."

"Come on, Logie. Please don't leave," Kendall said.

Logan looked around at all the sad faces, but he had already made up his mind. It was better for him and his son.

"I have to." He finally said.

"Since we can't make you stay, just promise to visit us okay, honey?" Jennifer said and Logan nodded.

"I promise."

Logan set Kyler down so that the toddler could receive his goodbye hugs, then Logan hugged everyone. He approached Kendall and at first the two didn't know what to do. Kendall pulled him into his arms and the brunet hugged his friend tightly. He didn't want to leave Kendall, but there was nothing else he could do. Their hug came to an end and Kendall pecked the brunet on the cheek. That surprised Logan.

Kendall turned his attention to his son and he took the toddler into his arms. "Hey, little guy. You excited about the new apartment?"

Kyler just stared at his papa, not really understanding what was being said to him. Kendall chuckled and gave the smaller blond a kiss then he placed him back in Logan's arms. Carlos and James grabbed a box, then they led the way to Logan's new apartment.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

It was different being alone, but at the same time Logan was enjoying the peace and quiet that came with it. Kyler was fed, bathed and put to bed, leaving Logan alone to finish unpacking. His friends had helped him with the big stuff, but everything else still needed to be put away. Logan was exhausted from the move, but he couldn't fall asleep as easily as his son. There was so many things on his mind.

Kendall never did seem to leave Logan's mind, even when the brunet tried his hardest not to think about the boy he was madly in love with. It just wasn't fair that he and Jo ended up together, but Logan just had himself to blame. One year later and the mistakes he made still plagued him.

Logan shoved a box to the side of the living room, not caring that it fell over and his belongings fell onto the floor. He was too tired to care. He plopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh and his eyes fell shut. A soft knock on the door startled the brunet and he got up from the couch to investigate. It was late, but he was sure he knew who was behind the door.

A smiling blond greeted him and Logan couldn't help but smile back. He loved that smile.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" Kendall asked.

"It's kinda late, don't ya think?" Logan replied and Kendall chuckled softly.

"Yeah, but I couldn't resist. I miss you." Logan stepped aside from the door, allowing his friend into the apartment. "Looks great now that it's furnished," the blond said.

"It still needs work, but for the most part it looks pretty good."

"Where Kyler?"

"Asleep."

"Aw I wanted to see him. I miss you guys so much," Kendall said and Logan could see the hurt in his green eyes.

"We're not too far. It's not like I moved back to Minnesota," Logan said.

"True and don't be getting any ideas!"

"I promise."

"Are you sure you don't want to come back? We all miss you. Carlos cried his eyes out."

"No, I think this is better. We all need to grow up, right?"

"Yeah. I guess you and I grew up too fast," Kendall said.

"Come on don't ruin this for me. I'm excited about living on my own," Logan said.

"So you won't miss the four of us arguing? Or your laptop being taken by Carlos or-"

"Nope, none of that."

"-Or the way I used to wake you up in the morning."

Logan blushed. "Nope."

"Liar! You used to love it when I'd give you lots of kisses," Kendall said.

"That's in the past. Before Jo."

"True, but maybe..." the blond trailed off and Logan could see a mischievous grin appear over his face.

"Hey! How about you see Kyler!" Logan said, quickly changing the subject.

"I thought he was asleep?"

"Just go in there and kiss him goodnight or something. He misses you."

"I bet he does. I'm his favorite."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Kendall chuckled and he went down the hall that led to the two bedrooms. Logan opened the door and quietly led the way into the room. Kyler was fast asleep in his crib and Kendall smiled at the scene. He walked over to the crib and placed a soft kiss to his son's head. The toddler stirred for a second, then he fell back asleep.

"Come on," Logan whispered. "We should let him sleep.

Kendall nodded and gave the smaller blond another kiss, then the two left the room. They plopped down on the couch and Kendall pulled his friend closer to him, startling the brunet. Kendall was being too touchy.

"What are you doing?" Logan questioned.

"What? I'm just holding you," Kendall replied.

"That's weird. We're not together."

"I know. It's a friendly gesture."

It was too friendly, but Logan didn't know how to respond. It was weird for them to be doing this, but at the same time Logan didn't care. He missed being this close to Kendall.

Logan felt his eyes grow heavy and he let them fall shut.

**A/N: It was a little short, but it's only the beginning. tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! It means a lot! This chapter is kind of long, but there is some slight drama! Thanks again!**

Green eyes slowly fluttered open and Kendall let out a small yawn. He looked around the room and that's when he realized that he was still in Logan's apartment. The brunet was still curled up beside him and the last thing Kendall wanted to do was wake the sleeping teen. Kendall knew that it wasn't right to have stayed over, but he couldn't help it. It was different not having Logan around and Kendall wished that his best friend had never moved out.

Loud banging filled the blond's ears and he knew that his son was awake. He carefully moved Logan over and he stood up to greet his son. Kyler stopped banging the crib when he saw his papa enter the room, and the toddler broke out into a giddy fit. Kendall chuckled softy as he picked the smaller blond up.

"Sleep well?" He questioned and the toddler clapped his hands excitedly. "I take that as a yes."

Kendall carried his son out into the living room and he found Logan starting to wake up. He loved the way the brunet looked in the morning. His hair was slightly disheveled and he still wore a cute, sleepy look on his face. Kendall was definitely going to miss waking up to that.

"Morning," Kendall said and Logan gave him a small smile in return.

"Morning," Logan yawned and he stretched his arms over his head.

"I didn't mean to stay over. I just sort of passed out."

"It's okay. Kyler is happy that you're here."

Kendall gave his son a big kiss on the cheek, causing the toddler to giggle. "I'm happy to be here, too," Kendall said, then he set the smaller blond down.

"It just can't happen all the time," Logan said.

Kendall frowned. "Why not? Nothing happened."

"I'm not worried about us doing anything. I just really need to get over you."

"Logie, you have all the time in the world."

"Not if you're always around and so touchy with me."

"I'm always going to be around because of Kyler and I'm not that touchy with you. I just like to cuddle," The blond said.

"I'm serious. I'm glad we're friends, but you're with Jo. That's who you chose," Logan said, sadly.

He didn't mean to sound upset, but the wound was still fresh. A year wasn't enough for him to get over what happened, and to be honest he didn't know if he ever would. He needed to try to forget so that he could have his life back. He wanted to be happy again.

"Can we just forget about that, please? I'm just happy that I still get to see you and this little guy everyday. You almost ran away on me," Kendall said.

"I know. Sorry."

"Let's just enjoy the morning and go out for breakfast or something."

"Did you forget that we have rehearsals today?" Logan reminded his friend.

"Crap. Okay, but after that you owe me a date at the park," Kendall said.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "A date?"

"A play date. Kyler needs some fun, too."

"Right. Well, give us some time to get ready and we'll meet you at 2J."

Kendall nodded and gave his son a kiss on the head, then he left Logan's apartment. He wasn't looking forward to spending the morning with Gustavo, but at least he had to afternoon with his best bud and son. Logan dropped Kyler off with Mama Knight, then the band headed to Rocque Records.

As soon as they stepped foot in the building, they were dragged into the studio. Harmonies weren't too bad, but doing it for three hours straight was a different story. All Kendall could think about was the rest of the day with Logan. It had been a while since they spent any time with each other, and Kendall was going to make sure that they had a good time.

"Almost done," Kendall told Logan when the four of them got their first break. They were sitting quietly on the couches and Kendall made sure to sit extremely close to his best bud. Logan thought it was a little too close, but he didn't say anything about it. He kind of liked the closeness.

"We should go get some pizza after this!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Are you always hungry?" James questioned.

"I can't help it! I had this amazing dream that I was eating the biggest pizza in the world, and now i want some really bad!"

"Sound good to me. You guys in?" James asked the other half, and Kendall shook his head.

"Logie and I are taking Kyler to the park. You two are welcome to join."

"Nah, Carlos has me hungry now, but you two lovebirds have fun."

"Guys, we're not back together," Logan said.

Carlos frowned. "Why not? You were my favorite celebrity couple."

"Dude, that's weird," James said, earning a glare from the Latino.

"Carlos, we're just not meant to be. We told you this already," Logan said.

The smaller band member huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Logan rolled his eyes at the way his friend was acting. Carlos was just so childish sometimes.

"Dogs!" Gustavo's voice boomed. "Break is over. Now get your butts back in the studio."

The four boys groaned loudly and they did as they were told. The morning seemed to go by pretty quickly, and Kendall couldn't be happier. He didn't know why he was so excited about spending the afternoon with Logan. Maybe it was because he hadn't done it in so long or because he still felt something for the brunet. Kendall shook his head of that idea. No, he couldn't still be in love with Logan. He was with Jo and he loved her. He did pick her after all, but sometimes he wondered if he made the right choice.

The park was full of people and that was to be expected on such a nice day. Kendall found a more secluded spot for them and he set Kyler down on the grass. The two teens sat down beside their son and Logan pulled out a couple of toys that Kyler liked.

"This is nice, you and me spending time with each other," Kendall said.

"Uh-huh. You act like we don't," Logan said.

"Logie, when was the last time we really did anything?"

Logan hesitated for a moment. He really couldn't remember the last time the two of them actually did something together. Sure, they've taken Kyler out here and there, but it usually got interrupted by a certain blonde. Logan didn't mean to still resent Jo, but he couldn't help it. Deep down he knew it was his fault that Kendall picked her, but she wasn't so innocent.

"See? You can't even remember."

"It's been a long year okay? I'm still tired."

"We really do need to do this more often. I miss it," Kendall said.

"I miss it, too. Sometimes it feels like we're not that close. I know I screwed, but-"

"Hey, we're fine. It's always going to be a little awkward. I just hope you don't start dating."

"Why?" Logan questioned.

Kendall shifted awkwardly on the grass. "I don't know. I guess I couldn't stand seeing you with someone else."

"Oh and I can? It's not easy for me you know?"

"I know. Sorry, that sounded a little selfish."

"It's fine. I probably won't see anyone for a while. Kyler needs all of my attention."

"And mine. I hate being away from him. I hate being away from you, too."

Logan didn't know how to respond and he turned his head away. The grass was starting to become really interesting and Logan played with a couple of strands. He missed being with Kendall, but everything that they had was in the past and it was time for them to move on. Logan thought for sure that Kendall already did, but now he wasn't so sure anymore.

The blond's phone started to ring and Logan already knew who it was. Kendall smiled apologetically, then he excused himself to get the call. Logan let out a sad sigh, which didn't go unnoticed by his son.

"Papa!" The toddler pointed in the direction that Kendall was in and Logan nodded his head.

"Yup. He's busy with his favorite again. But what's new, right?"

The toddler blinked a few times, obviously not understanding the situation. Logan was sure that he would understand one of these days. He would be able to see who his father really favored. Logan started to gather Kyler's things because he knew that their play date was over. Jo always found a way to steal Kendall away from them, and he was sure this time was no different. Kendall returned a few minutes later and a puzzled look crossed his face when he noticed that Logan was getting ready to leave.

"Are we leaving? I thought Kyler was having fun?" he asked.

"I'm sure Jo is on her way or that you missed a date with her. This is the part where I take our son and leave," Logan replied.

"Logie, I'm not going anywhere. She just wanted to see what I was up to. It's no big deal."

"She always shows up and then it's not about us anymore. You give all your attention to her and act like we mean nothing."

"That's not true. You and Kyler mean the world to me," Kendall said.

"Well you don't act like it. Why do you think I left?" Logan said.

"Come on, Logie. Let's not fight. He's having fun with the both of us. I promise she won't interrupt."

Logan wanted to believe what was being said to him, but he just couldn't. Jo always popped up unexpectedly when he spent time with Kendall, and he had a feeling it was because she was jealous. Logan was never going to be with Kendall again, but Jo didn't seem to understand that. She had to always be around to make sure that no one ripped Kendall away from her.

"Maybe we'll just go," Logan stood up to leave and Kendall grabbed his hand. The brunet looked down at their hands when he felt a strong spark flow through him. He knew that spark and he yanked his hand away.

"Please?" Kendall begged. "Don't go."

Logan let out a heavy sigh. His mind kept screaming at him to take Kyler and go home, but something else was telling him to stay. It was obvious that Kendall wanted to spend time with them and maybe he was telling the truth about Jo. Maybe she wouldn't show up.

"Okay."

Kendall smiled at the brunet. "Thank you. I really want us to get back to the way things were."

"Me, too," Logan said, but he knew that things would never be the way they were.

Kendall sat down on the grass and he patted the spot next to him. Logan hesitated for a moment, then he gave in and sat down beside his friend. He gave Kyler back his toys and the toddler giggled and played beside them. Kendall put his arm around Logan, and the brunet did everything in his power to not pull away. He loved being around Kendall, but when the blond got too touchy with him it scared Logan. He was trying to move on and Kendall was making it hard.

He heard the blond sigh and he looked up at him with confusion. Kendall was staring off somewhere and Logan let his eyes follow his favorite green ones. He could see Jo's figure getting closer to them and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. He knew she couldn't stay away.

"Hey, guys!" Jo greeted, then her eyes landed on the smaller blond. She picked him up into her arms and hugged him tightly. "Hi, Kyler! I missed you!"

Logan knew she meant well, but the way she was acting around his son made him sick. Sometimes it seemed like she was trying to be his mother and Logan couldn't stand it. Kendall could feel the anger radiating off his friend and he stood up quickly to intervene.

"Jo, what are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"I got off set early and I missed you," She replied.

"Oh, that's great!" Logan rolled his eyes. He knew Kendall couldn't stand up to her.

"I figured I would see what you guys were up to and see little Kyler. He is so adorable! I can't get over how much he looks like you!"

Logan had enough and he stood up. "We're leaving now. He needs his nap."

"Oh," Jo's face fell and she handed over the baby. "I really wanted to play with him."

"I'm sure Logan will bring him by later. Just come back tonight and we can spend time with him," Kendall said.

Logan looked at his friend in disbelief. The last thing he wanted to do was drop his son off with Jo. He gathered his son's toys quickly, then he turned to leave. He waited for Kendall to run after him or say something, but the blond boy never did.

He was happy to be back in his apartment and he slammed the door as hard as he could, not caring if it would get him in trouble with the manager. Kyler looked at his father in confusion, wondering why he was so upset. Logan didn't mean to get so angry in front of his son, but he couldn't help it. Kendall was driving him crazy and he was wondering why he didn't just go back to Minnesota. At least there he would be able to live his life without the blond boy that broke his heart.

Logan was done. His mind was set.

**A/N: Kendall is still an idiot, but don't worry he comes to his senses. This is in fact a Kogan story. Anyway I will update soon and Happy New Year! Hope everyone has a good day and a good year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry that it took me a while to update this story. I was blanking, but I finally got some ideas. It's kind of short, but I hope you guys like it anyway. Oh and about my story Carrier of Darkness, I took it down because I was getting bullied, but they can suck it and I'm bringing it back. Sorry that you guys will have to reread it. But I will post it again!  
><strong>

Camille sat quietly on the couch in Logan's new apartment with her mouth wide open in shock. She couldn't comprehend what was being said to her. Logan was leaving? No, he couldn't do that. She didn't understand why the idea would even cross his mind. California was is home and he belonged here just as much as everyone else. She knew things were tough with Kendall; Logan told her everything all the time, and she didn't know why he was going to let the blond boy get to him. He couldn't leave.

"Logan, you're joking right? You're not really going to leave?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have a choice. It's too hard."

"But you have your own place now and Kendall is downstairs. That's fine, right?" Camille asked.

"Camille, I can't stay. He's making it too hard for me to let go. He's torturing me."

"But Minnesota is so far away and I will never see you or Kyler again. Please don't go."

"I don't want to, but it's better for Kyler and I. Kendall doesn't care about us; all he cares about is Jo."

"That's not true. He loves you guys," Camille said, hoping those words would change her best friend's mind. It didn't.

"Not the way that I love him. It's difficult, Camille! Remember how you felt seeing me with Peggy? It hurt right?" Logan questioned.

"Yes..."

"And it hurt me when you were with Steve. We weren't with those people long, but it still hurt. I've been with Kendall for a while so you can imagine how painful it is. I can't let go of him."

"I understand. Is Minnesota really the answer?" Camille asked.

Logan sighed. He wasn't really sure, but for once in his life he wasn't thinking logically about this. All he wanted was an escape. "Yes," he finally answered.

"He won't let you go. I know him."

"And that's why I'm leaving. He's making it too hard. This is better for me and Kyler. At least then Kendall and Jo will be happy."

Camille let out a sad sigh. She didn't want to lose her friend, but it seemed like there was nothing she couldn't say or do to keep Logan from leaving. His mind was set.

"Please call or visit when you can? When I become a famous actress I will visit you all the time," Camille said.

Logan smiled. "I promise."

Camille lurched for Logan and she pulled the brunet boy into a tight hug. Logan hugged back and he swore he could hear her crying. He felt bad, but he had to leave. It was the only way. The two broke apart and Camille wiped her tears away.

"I hate you, Logan Mitchell. But I love you at the same time."

"I love you, too. Don't worry. I'll call you everyday and bring Kyler back for visits to see his favorite aunt."

"You better."

"I swear."

"It's going to be so different with you gone. Have you told the guys yet?" Camille asked.

"No, I will though. They're gonna hate me," Logan replied.

"Probably. I know I do."

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this. It's the only way to live my life again."

"I know. It just sucks. This is all Kendall's fault," Camille said.

"It's mine. I screwed up," Logan said, sadly.

"Hey, you'll be okay. Meet someone new for me okay?"

Logan nodded. "Okay."

The door opened suddenly, startling the two teens. Carlos and James walked in cheerfully, but their attitude changed when they saw the sad faces of their friends.

"What's going on?" James asked.

Logan looked at Camille and the girl got the hint. She gave Logan another hug, then she left the apartment.

"What was that all about?" Carlos asked.

"Guys, sit down please," Logan gestured to the empty couch and his friends sat down across from him.

"What's up?" James questioned.

"I don't know how to say this, but I'm leaving," Logan replied.

"Where are you going? Can we come!" Carlos exclaimed.

"No, I have to go alone. Kyler and I are moving to Minnesota."

"What! Why?" Carlos asked.

"It's complicated."

"Dude, you can't leave! What about us? And the band?" James said.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but it's too hard to stay. I need something better."

"Was it because of us? I won't touch your laptop again. I swear!"

"Carlos, it's not you guys," Logan said.

"It's Kendall, isn't it?" James asked. Logan slowly nodded his head and the taller brunet let out an annoyed sigh. "I knew it! I will kill him!"

"James, no. It's okay."

"But he's making you leave!" Carlos cried. "It's not fair!"

"Guys, I swear it's okay. I just need to get away for a while."

The other half of the band shared a look with each other. They didn't want Logan to move back to Minnesota; they needed him here with them. He was the smart one and he always had a plan for them to get out of a sticky situation. Logan was the glue that kept them together and with him gone they would surely fall apart. Four was better.

"Please don't go," Carlos said.

"I have too. Kendall's making it too hard," Logan said.

"Then we kill him. Don't leave now," James said.

"No one is killing anyone. Guys, you need to understand why I'm doing this. I just can't stay anymore."

"But what about Kyler? Will we ever see him again?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, of course. Like I said, it won't be forever. I just need to get away for a bit."

James and Carlos weren't happy with their friends' decision, but they were going to have his back no matter what. Besides, it was only temporarily.

"Okay," James said, sadly. "When are you going to tell Kendall?"

Logan sighed. He wasn't sure how he was going to do tell him, but it needed to be done. And soon.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall walked quietly to Logan's apartment with confusion etched on his face. He had received a message from Logan saying that they needed to talk. It sounded urgent and Kendall ended his date with Jo early. It was obvious that the blonde girl was upset about him cutting the date short, but he wanted to know what was going on with Logan.

He opened the door to the apartment, but he didn't see any sign of anyone. He figured Kyler was down for a nap, but where was Logan? Sounds of ruffling filled the blond's ears and he went down the hall to Logan's room. The door was opened slightly and Kendall poked his head into the room.

"Knock, knock." He said and Logan looked up in his direction.

"Hey.I didn't hear you come in," Logan said, and he moved away from his bed to greet his friend.

"What are you doing?" Kendall's eyes wandered over the suitcase and neatly folded clothes on Logan's bed.

"Packing."

"Where are you going?"

Logan let out a sigh. "To Minnesota."

"What? Why?" Kendall asked.

"You know why."

"Logie, I swear I don't. Did I do something?"

"No...well kind of. You're making this hard for me."

"What am I doing? Tell me," Kendall said.

"You won't let me move on. You're too touchy and flirty and it's wrong. You're with Jo; that's who you picked and flirting with me on the side isn't right," Logan said.

"Wait, you think I'm flirting with you? I'm not doing that."

"Yes you are. Look, I can't stay here anymore. I still have feelings for you and seeing you with Jo doesn't help. I need to be somewhere else."

"So you're taking our son and just leaving. Kyler is mine too."

"I know, but this isn't good for him either," Logan said.

"Why not? He doesn't understand."

"He will one day and I don't want him to wonder why his father is never around."

"Never around? You think I'm never around! I'm the one who reads that little boy his favorite bedtime stories, I'm the one who takes him to the park and-"

"But Jo is always there and then you act like Kyler means nothing!" Logan yelled.

"What? He means everything to me! Jo is always going to be there, Logan. She's not going anywhere so you have to deal with it or-"

"I can't. I'm leaving and you can't stop me."

Kendall sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Logie, just wait a minute. You can't take my son away."

"I'm sure you'll make time to see him. You know if Jo's not in the way," Logan said.

"You're unbelievable! You screwed up! Not me! You had months to tell me what was going on and how you felt and you didn't!"

"I did tell you! And you still picked her over me!"

"Well maybe because she didn't bite my head off every damn day!"

"Get out."

"I'm not leaving until we settle this."

"Get out!" Logan screamed.

Kendall sighed. "Fine. Have fun in Minnesota. Thanks for ruining my life."

"I didn't ruin anything. You ruined mine."

"Fuck you, Logan. I'm glad we're done. So glad."

"Me too."

Kendall stormed out of the room and Logan could hear the front door slam. Logan could feel tears escape his eyes and he wiped them away angrily. He wasn't going to cry. He let out a scream of frustration and he threw everything that was on his bed onto the floor. The tears were streaming down his face now and this time he didn't even try to stop them. He sat down on the edge of his bed and he buried his face into his hands.

He hated Kendall, absolutely hated him. But at the same time he loved him more than anything. It was messed up to be in love with someone that didn't even love him back, but Logan couldn't help it. Kendall was his everything and now he was gone. Logan knew it was his fault, but Kendall wasn't innocent. All Logan wanted was a second chance and not once did Kendall even considered it. Logan hated him for that.

Logan reached for his phone and he scrolled through the contacts until he found the person he was looking for. He hit the green button and the other end started to ring.

"Mom, it's me. I'm coming home."

**A/N: It got ugly, but I swear Kendall will come to his senses! The next chapter there will be a little time skip. I will update when I can!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

A**/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was really busy, but I finally got this chapter done. This chapter does have a time skip. I hope everyone likes it and I will update soon!**

Kendall returned home more outraged than he's ever been. He hated Logan; absolutely hated him. Where did he get off thinking he could just pack up and leave? Kendall had a say in their son too, yet Logan was acting like he was the only parent. Logan didn't have the right to leave. Kendall didn't want him to go. He loved him.

Kendall shook his head of those thoughts. He couldn't love him. Like Logan said, he picked Jo. Kendall did love Jo, but his feelings for Logan never left. It seemed like they got stronger after Kyler was born and all those long months he started to realize that maybe he did make a mistake.

Kendall collapsed on his bed with a loud groan and he covered his face with his hands. "I'm such a moron," he told himself.

"Yeah, you are." Kendall sat up quickly to find his baby sister standing in the doorway.

"Katie, go away."

"Why are you a moron?" Katie asked and she entered the room. "You seem upset and I was just curious."

"You wouldn't understand," Kendall replied.

"Let me guess, is this about teen love? I'm a teen you know!"

Kendall sat up. "Logan's leaving."

"Where? Didn't he already leave?"

"I mean to Minnesota!"

"Oh. What did you do now?" Katie questioned.

"Me!" Kendall exclaimed. "I didn't do anything."

"Well he's leaving for some reason. Did he say at least?"

"He did say it was my fault," Kendall said and he quickly held up a hand to silence his sister. "But I don't see what I did wrong."

"Maybe he's still confused about his feelings and you're making it hard to let go," Katie said.

"No. You think? I mean, I thought he was over me."

"And you're not over him, are you?"

"What? Of course I am! I'm with Jo," Kendall said.

"Doesn't mean anything. I know you, big brother," Katie said.

"I swear I don't love him. I'm with Jo right now."

"But?"

"But nothing. I'm with Jo and I'm happy."

Katie wasn't buying it and she gave her brother a look. "You still love him! Just grow up and tell him."  
>"I don't love him. All we did was fight and the relationship wasn't good. Jo and I never fight," Kendall said.<p>

"Oh please! You two broke up for like a day because of it and yet you took her back."

"So what you like Logan better than Jo?"

"No, but you just seem better with him."

Kendall let out a sigh. "It's not that simple. It was hard, Katie. Really, really hard. I can't be with him."

"But you want to. I can see it and I'm sure everyone else does too."

"I can't and I won't even try. He doesn't need me. I'm not good enough for him."

"Yes, you are. You're a great person and Logan loves you for you. Who cares if you guys fought! Every couple gets on each others nerves. It's normal."

"Katie, you don't get it. I don't want to try anymore. I tried before to make things work and he didn't care, so now I don't care either. I'm happy with Jo."

Katie rolled her eyes. "I know you're lying, but I won't tell you who to pick. That's a decision you have to make on your own."

"I already made my decision," Kendall said.

"So you're just going to let Logan leave?" Katie asked.

"No, I'll talk to him tomorrow when he's cooled down. At least then we can work this out."

"Okay. Hopefully he doesn't go through with it. It wouldn't be the same without him, and Kyler is going to need his favorite aunt."

"Don't worry. They're not going anywhere, Kendall said.

"You better be right."

Kendall was sure that Logan wasn't going to move back to Minnesota. He had tried that already, and he didn't go through with it the first time so why would now be any different? Kendall didn't understand why his friend would want to leave in the first place. They were doing great, at least he thought so anyway. They didn't fight in front of Kyler; they acted civil around their son and made sure that drama wasn't started. Kendall didn't mean to come off as flirty either. He tried his best not to be so touchy with Logan, but he couldn't help it. Those old feelings were still there, but Kendall didn't want to feel that way about Logan. They broke up and it was better that way. At least that's what Kendall told himself. He had to talk to Logan and make things right. He couldn't live without his best friend.

The next day Kendall rushed over to Logan's apartment and he froze when he saw Bitters talking with Buddha Bob. He ducked behind the wall quickly, and hoped he didn't get seen. The door to Logan's apartment was wide open, but Kendall couldn't tell if the brunet was still around. He could hear the current conversation and he listened closely.

"Get rid of the stuff that he left behind. I need to open this apartment up for new renters. I want it done by this afternoon, "Bitters said, then he disappeared in the opposite direction.

Buddha Bob entered the apartment and Kendall took that as the opportunity to find out what was going on. He entered the apartment and his heart sank when he realized it was empty.

"He's gone. Isn't he?" Kendall asked and Buddha Bob turned around.

"He left last night. Said something about Minnesota," the man said.

"I didn't think he would actually do it. I didn't even get to say goodbye to him or my son."

"I'm sure he'll come back once he realizes he made a mistake."

Kendall didn't think so and he let out a sad sigh before leaving the apartment. It was all his fault that Logan left and he was never going to forgive himself. What was he going to do now without them? He had to continue to live his life. If Logan was going to do that, then he had to do the same. He just hoped that they crossed paths one day.

**_Five Years Later._**

Brown eyes slowly fluttered open and Logan sat up, stretching his arms over his head. The sun shone brightly through the curtains, giving just enough light to see around the bedroom. The sound of the TV reached Logan's ears and he rolled his eyes. The brunet flung the blankets off and he made his way to the living room.

A small blond was sitting quietly in front of the television, his eyes glued to the screen. Logan glanced at the clock and his eyes widened at the time. He was going to be late.

"Kyler! Why aren't you dressed!" Logan exclaimed and the five year old turned to look at his father.

"I am," he answered.

"No you're not. I have to be at work in fifteen minutes and I still need to drop you off at grandma's."

Kyler let out a sigh and he stood up from his spot on the floor, and made his way down the hall to his bedroom. Logan shook his head at his son's behavior. He was so much like...

Logan quickly shook his head and reached for the remote. He turned the cartoon off then he went into the kitchen to prepare a fast breakfast.

"Kyler!" Logan called and he didn't get a response.

"Boo!" The blond said and he jumped into the kitchen, startling his father.

"Don't do that!" Logan said and he let out a sigh when he noticed his son's choice of wardrobe. "Kyler, you're not wearing your Spider-man outfit."

"Aw why? He's cool!"

"How did you get into him anyway? I'm a Batman kind of guy."

"Batman's lame, daddy."

"Whatever. Just eat. We have to go soon."

"Can I eat in the living room? I still want to watch TV," Kyler said.

"No, we have to get going," Logan said and his son let out an annoyed huff.

Logan rolled his eyes then he headed to his own bedroom to get ready. Logan was used to rushing; he did have to share a bathroom with three other guys at one point and he learned how to get ready for the day with limited time. Logan missed those days, but he knew they were over. His friends were probably off doing their own thing just like he was. The brunet often wondered what his friends were doing, but not once did he try to find out. For the past five years he had to stop himself from dialing their numbers. He missed them, but it was time to move on.

Logan walked back into the living room and he grabbed his wallet off the bar. His son was once again in front of the television. Logan didn't even want to look at the clock; he knew he was really late.

"Kyler, let's go."

The blond ignored his father and his brown eyes stayed glued to the screen. Logan walked over to the TV and shut it off, earning a whine from his son.

"But it was getting to the good part!"

"I don't care. I have to be somewhere so move it."

Kyler stood up from the floor and he grabbed his favorite toy from off the coffee table, then he went to the front door and opened it.

"Well come on."

Logan wasn't in the mood for attitude, but he didn't want to start conflict either. The brunet made sure he had everything that they needed, then they left the apartment.

The drive to Joanna's wasn't very far and Logan was glad that he had grew up in a small town. Everything was pretty much around the corner.

"Daddy, can you put on the radio?" Kyler asked from the backseat.

Logan reached for the turner and he switched the radio on. He didn't pay any attention to the music as he drove to his mother's. All he could think about was getting to work at a decent time. He hated his job; a waiter wasn't his first choice, but he didn't know what else to do once he left L.A. Being a doctor was still a goal in life, but right now he didn't know how to get there. He had to eventually; he wanted a better life for his son.

"Daddy!" His son cried. "I love this song!"

Logan snapped out of it and tried to listen to the song his son apparently loved so much. As soon as he started to pay attention, he immediately recognized the voice. It was beautiful and angelic. There was only one person he knew who could sing like that.

"And that was Kendall Knight's latest single Art of Moving On." The DJ said and Logan shut the radio off.

"Why do you like that song?" Logan questioned.

He could see his son shrug in the mirror. "I just do. It's a cool song."

"I guess."

"I like him."

The blond went back to playing with his action figure, and Logan turned his attention back to the road. Logan felt bad for lying to his son, but he didn't know what else to do. He hadn't told Kyler the full truth about his dad. All he said was that he had another parent, and that they weren't around. It was bad to lie and Logan was sure that his son was confused, but the five year old never seemed to ask questions.

He pulled into the driveway of his mother's house and he got out of the car, and made his way to the side to open the door for his son. Kyler jumped out and he ran to the front door to greet his grandma. Joanna smiled and picked her grandson into her arms and gave him a hug.

"Hey, mom," Logan greeted and his mom gave him a smile.

"Honey, I was expecting you a while ago," Joanna said.

"I know. I woke up late."

"Okay, just be careful on your way. Don't speed."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I won't. I'll be back at six okay?"

"Have a good day. Kyler, say bye!"

Kyler gave a little wave, then he wiggled out of his grandma's arms and ran into the house. Logan waited until they were gone, then he climbed into his car and made his way to the tiny restaurant. He played every radio station on the way, hoping to hear that song again. He wished he had paid attention in the first place.

He parked his car in his favorite parking spot, then he made his way into the building. It was slow and the place didn't get very busy, but some days were better than most. He placed the black uniform apron on and he tied it securely. It was going to be a long day.

"Hey, Logan!" One of his coworkers greeted.

Tessa was a waitress and she had a very bubbly personality. Logan got along well with her, and he figured it was because she reminded him so much of Carlos.

"Hey, Tess," Logan said.

"You okay? You seem upset."

"Nah, just didn't sleep well."

"It seems like you did. You're late again."

"It was an accident and it didn't help that Kyler wanted to watch TV this morning instead of getting dressed."

Tessa laughed. "Aw he's so cute. I bet his mom was stubborn."

Logan didn't know to respond and instead he looked away. He had pretty much lied to everyone that he met, but he couldn't help it. He kept his whole past a secret. No one knew who he was or what he did before he came back to Minnesota. Sometimes he wondered if his friend knew who he used to be, but she never questioned it.

He also couldn't tell her that he was the one that carried his son for nine months. It was weird and he knew he would be looked at differently. So he lied and told them that Kyler's mom ran off with someone else and left Logan alone as a single dad. It was sort of true; Kendall did leave him for someone else. The only difference was that Kendall wasn't a woman.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know what she did was bad and I'm sorry for bringing it up," Tessa said.

Logan gave his friend a smile. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"Okay good! Oh I guess we're getting a new employee!"

"Who?"

"All I heard was that his name is Matt. What if he's hot!"

Logan still didn't know how to talk about 'girl stuff' but he tried when the conversation turned into guys and whatever it was that girls talked about.

"As long as he's decent that's all that matters right?" Logan said and Tessa just shrugged.

"I still hope he's hot!"

A tall blond walked into the building and Logan figured it was the new guy. He was pretty attractive and Logan couldn't help but stare. He didn't know if having the blond hair was a plus or if it was too much. There was only one blond that made Logan feel giddy and he wasn't sure if he needed another. The thing that set this guy apart from Kendall was that instead of green eyes, he had the prettiest blue that Logan had every seen.

The guy smiled at the two when he approached and Logan felt butterflies in his stomach. The guy was really good looking.

"Hey, is the manager here?" He asked.

Tessa giggled. "He's in the kitchen."

The guy nodded and gave Logan one last look, then he disappeared towards the kitchen.

"Wow! He is good looking!" Tessa said.

Logan could only nod his head in agreement. The look his friend was giving him told him that she had noticed what he did.

"You think he's hot?" She questioned.

"What? No, of course not! Let's just get started okay."

The day started off slow, but then it picked up towards the afternoon. Logan didn't mind how busy he was; it made the day go by faster. Finally his shift was coming to an end, and he found himself cleaning some of the tables in the back of the building. He couldn't wait to go home and be with his son.

He felt eyes on him and he looked up to find blue ones looking at him. All day it seemed like Matt was watching him and Logan couldn't help but blush. It had been a while since anyone has taken any notice in him. Matt sent Logan and a smile and the brunet felt his face heat up. He turned away and continued to scrub the table clean.

"Logan!" Tessa ran over and the brunet moved out of the way. She was excited and Logan had learned the hard way of being in her path. She knew how to hurt someone when she was excited about something.

"What's up?" Logan asked.

"Guess who's coming to town?"

"Well Christmas is over so who?"

"Kendall Knight! He's doing a show here! He used to live here and now he's coming back! We have to go!" Tessa said.

"I don't know. I'm not really into his music," Logan said.

"So? He's so hot and his songs have so much meaning! Please can we go!"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Please!" Tessa begged.

"No. I don't get what people see in him. His voice is okay," Logan said. It was another lie, but Logan wasn't going to tell her that.

"Just think about it okay? I really want to go with my best friend."

"I'll get back to you."

"Yay!" Tessa hugged Logan, then she ran back to the kitchen to get her work done.

Logan rolled his eyes and he went back to cleaning up. He was glad that his day was over and he couldn't wait to go home and unwind. He pulled up to the familiar driveway and he climbed out of the car. He walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. It was slightly chilly and Logan wrapped his arms around himself. The door opened and his mother appeared.

"Hi, honey. Come in it's cold."

Logan stepped foot inside and he instantly felt better. Kyler appeared and he gave his father a small smile. There was something he wasn't telling Logan.

"Hey, you okay?" Logan asked.

"Fine. Can we go?" Kyler said and he made his way towards the front door.

Logan looked to his mother for help and the woman just shrugged. The drive home was silent and Logan kept looking in the rear-view mirror at his son, hoping to figure out what was going on in his head.

"Hey, how was your visit with grandma?"

"Fine." Kyler didn't even look up. He continued to play with his Spider-man action figure.

"Guess who's coming here?" Logan said and his son didn't respond. "You're favorite singer." He continued.

That caught the blond's attention. "Who? Kendall?"

"Yep."

The boy gasped. "Daddy, can we go!"

"I don't know. I have to think about it."

"Please! I will be good for a day!"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "A day?"

"Okay a month! Please!" Kyler begged.

"Let me think about it first."

"That means yes."

Logan shook his head and he turned his attention back to the road. He didn't know why he told his son about Kendall's concert, but he thought it would make Kyler feel better. It did, but now Logan was never going to hear the end of it. Maybe it was time for a reunion. It was long overdue. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank You to everyone for the reviews! They make me so happy! Anyway, I know Logan is screwing up, but don't worry it gets better.  
><strong>  
>Logan let out a sigh and he ran his fingers through his hair. Was he really going to do this? He had been avoiding Kendall for five years and yet the blond had found a way back into his life. Logan knew it was a bad idea to be purchasing tickets to Kendall's concert, but a part of him wanted to see the blond. Kyler needed his father and Logan wished he never whisked him away and lied. Logan hated himself for what he did.<p>

Logan glanced at the computer screen in front of him and he let out another sigh. With one touch of a button he would have access to Kendall's concert. He placed his finger over the button and he hesitated. He didn't know if he could do it.

"Daddy, whatcha doing?" Kyler plopped down beside him and Logan tried to close his laptop.

"Nothing. Why are you still up? Bedtime was an hour ago," Logan said.

"I can't sleep." Kyler laid his head on his father's shoulder. "Can I just stay up with you?"

"No, it's getting late. I'm going to bed, too."

"No you're not. You always say you are and then you play on this stupid thing."

"Hey, knock it off."

"Well it's true. Whatcha looking at?" The small blond asked. Logan knew there was no way of hiding it. He had already told his son about the concert.

"I was looking at tickets for Kendall's show," Logan replied.

The blond's eyes lit up. "Really! So we do get to go!"

"I don't know yet. You need to be good and so far you haven't been the greatest."

Kyler pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I want to go."

"Not with that attitude. Let me think about it."

Kyler sighed loudly. "Okay."

"Go to bed. I'll be in to check on you in a minute."

The blond nodded his head, then he jumped off the couch and he disappeared down the hallway to his room. Logan turned his attention back to the laptop and he opened it up again. He hit the enter button and the page loaded to a new one with a confirmation notice.

"Great. I guess we're going," Logan said to himself, then he shut his computer off. He knew he was making a mistake, but it was too late.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Joanna tried to comprehend what her son was telling her, but she couldn't wrap her head around it. Logan had came out here to get away because Kendall was stressing him out, and yet he was buying tickets to go the blond's show. It made no sense to the woman and she knew for a fact that her son wasn't thinking straight.

"Honey, is this a good idea?" Joanna asked.

Logan just groaned in response. "No! It's a really bad idea!"

"Then why are you going? For Kyler? Logan, that's going to confuse him even more."

"I know, I know. But I feel bad for moving him out here and lying to him! He needs to know, mom."

"I get that, but does Kendall even care? He hasn't tried to call you in five years. Honey, that's a very long time."

"I haven't tried either. It's both our fault," Logan said.

Joanna shook her head and turned back to the meal she was preparing. "I don't know. If you think it's best then-"

"Mom, help me! Maybe this is a mistake, but Kyler needs to know his dad."

"I think you just want to see Kendall again. You still love him."

"I don't, mom. I'm over him."

Joanna gave her son a look. "I know when you're lying. Look, if you think meeting up with him again is a good idea then do it. I just don't know how you're going to get passed security."

"I sort of bought meet and greet tickets." Logan let out another groan and he buried his face in his hands.

"Okay. But if something goes wrong then you have yourself to blame."

"I've been blaming myself for years, mom."

The sound of little feet on the floor caught their attention and Logan turned his head to find his son entering the kitchen. The blond ran around the room with his favorite action figure.

"Kyler, go play in the living room. Grandma's busy," Logan said.

"You're not the boss of me!" Kyler cried.

"Watch your mouth," Logan warned.

The five year old huffed and ran out of the room. Logan let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He was getting sick of his son's attitude; it seemed like all he did nowadays was throw fits.

"Is it me? Am I a bad parent?" Logan asked.

"No, sweetie. Kids will be kids. You used to throw tantrums too," Joanna replied.

"I screwed up, mom. You know I did. I was better off staying in California where at least he could see Kendall on a daily basis. Now he only see's him on TV."

"I know it's hard, but you're doing a great job. Don't let him get to you."

Logan nodded and he turned his head towards the living room. Kyler sat quietly on the floor, playing with his toys. Logan hated seeing his son so upset and confused. He was the one who did this to him and he would never forgive himself.

Logan left the kitchen and he sat down on the couch. His eyes landed on his son and he tried to figure out what was going on through his head. Did he know something? Logan sure hoped not. He wasn't ready to come clean to his son, but he knew it had to be done. He couldn't lie to Kyler anymore.

"You okay, buddy?" Logan asked.

Kyler just shrugged. "I'm okay."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Kyler looked up at his father. "I can? You won't be mad?"

"No."

The blond opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by his grandma calling him. Kyler jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Logan let out a sigh. So much for talking.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kyler was excited; the small blond made it obvious with the way he was smiling. Logan was glad to see his son so happy, it seemed like it had been a while since he had seem him act this way. Normally the five year old played quietly in his room or tuned everyone out with his favorite television show. Kyler never used to be that way; he was always smiling and showing the world how happy he was. But that was years ago and Logan knew it was his fault that his son was the way he was.

The line to get inside the venue was long, but that was to be expected. Kendall was extremely famous and it didn't surprise Logan that even after all these years he still had girls chasing after him. Somedays Logan missed that life, but was it really worth it?

"Daddy! Come on!" Kyler grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him towards the line of fans.

Logan felt out of place. He wasn't used to being on this side. He was always the one inside waiting to meet all his fans. A giant poster of Kendall was plastered on the side of the venue and Logan couldn't help but stare. Kendall was still beautiful and Logan felt his heart flutter. He missed him, but what they had was over and Kendall wouldn't even consider taking him back. But why would he? After everything Logan had done there was no way that Kendall would even look in his direction. Logan was suddenly regretting coming here.

**A/N: This chapter was kind of short, but the next one will be in Kendall's point of view. I will update soon! Oh wait! I have another Kogan story that I just finished writing the first chapter and I have the first chapter of the Carrier of Darkness sequel finished too so look out for those!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad that you all like this story! Now here is the Kogan meeting! Yay!**

Kendall was pumped up and ready to go. Performing in front of thousands of people gave him a huge rush and he couldn't wait to get out there. He waited as patiently as he could in the back and he could hear the fans screaming his name. It had been a while since he had toured and he was really looking forward to it. He was glad that Gustavo had booked him a show in Minnesota. He really missed it out here.

But there was another reason why he was happy to be out here again. He was hoping, that by some miracle, that he would bump into Logan. The chances were slim and the blond often thought about going to Joanna's house, but he knew she wouldn't be very happy to see him. He broke her son's heart. He was better off avoiding this whole place, but he had to see Logan and his son. He missed them.

Kendall didn't understand why Logan never tried to contact him. He had tried many times, but he never got a reply. If Logan didn't want to try, then Kendall was just going to give up. They both had to try and fix it.

A knock on the door caught Kendall's attention and he looked up to find Kelly entering the room. He stood up from the small sofa to greet her and she gave him a smile.

"Okay, you're on in five minutes and then after the show is meet and greets okay?" she said.

"Got it," Kendall said.

"Good." Kelly turned to leave, but she stopped when Kendall called her name.

"Do you think he'll be here?" Kendall asked.

Kelly let out a sad sigh. "I don't know. Maybe, but I can't say for sure."

"I just miss them."

"I know, honey. Who knows. Maybe they're in that crowd."

Kendall sure hoped so. He would give anything to see them again. Five years was a long time and during that time Kendall had a lot to think about. He finally understood why Logan left. He was keeping him from moving on and he felt guilty. It was his fault.

His five minutes were up and it was time for the show. Kendall took a deep breath, then he exited the room and hit the stage. It was a big crowd and Kendall couldn't help but smile at all the happy faces. He loved his fans. He made sure to give equal attention to each side of the stage and during that time he looked out for a familiar face. He wanted Logan and Kyler to be there. He had to see them again. But he didn't see them in the sea of people. Kendall's heart sank and he did his best not to show it.

Finally, the show was over and it was time to meet all the lovely fans. Kendall got cleaned up and changed into a new outfit, then he followed Kelly and Gustavo into another part of the venue. Girls were lined up to meet him and they screamed when he entered the room. He took a seat at the table provided for him and his fans came up one by one to meet him.

Some girls cried, others passed out, but none of this was new to the blond. He enjoyed meeting every one of his fans, but he was still hoping to see Logan and his son. After a while he gave up and didn't even try to look for them. They weren't here.

A small blond boy approached the table next and Kendall smiled widely at him. "What's your name?" he asked, as he signed the poster in front of him.

"Kyler."

Kendall quickly looked up and that's when he noticed the similarities. This could easily be a coincidence, but Kendall knew it wasn't. It was his son.

"Kyler, where's your parents?" Kendall asked.

"My daddy is over there," the boy pointed to the other side of the room and Kendall's eyes landed on a brunet standing alone in the corner of the room.

"What's his name?" Kendall asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Logan."

"I want to meet him."

"He doesn't like your music, but I do! I'm your biggest fan!"

"Thank you. Are you leaving right after this?" Kendall asked.

Kyler nodded sadly. "Yeah."

"Don't go just yet okay? Promise?"

The boy nodded his head excitedly. Kendall finished signing the poster, then he took a picture with his biggest fan. Kyler ran off happily and Kendall let out a sad sigh as he watched him leave. He just hoped that Logan didn't leave yet. The signing didn't last long and Kendall was glad that he was able to escape. He knew Gustavo and Kelly would be looking for him, so he had to hurry. He grabbed his hoodie and sunglasses to disguise himself, then he disappeared from the building.

He found who he was looking for outside of the venue and he was glad that Kyler was able to distract Logan for a while. He was nervous about approaching them, but it had to be done. It had been too long and he needed to see them again.

"Logan?"

The brunet turned around at the sound of his name being called and a puzzled look crossed his face. Kendall removed his hood and sunglasses and he heard Logan gasp. Kendall took in Logan's appearance and he swore he felt something. The brunet was still beautiful.

"Kendall?"

The blond smiled. "It's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm good. Um wow. I can't believe that you're here," Logan replied.

"Well it is my show."

"I know, but I mean in Minnesota."

"I had to come out here. I had to see you."

Logan was nervous; Kendall could tell, and it was starting to get a little awkward. Kyler looked back and forth between the two, and it was obvious that he was very confused. Logan noticed right away and he was suddenly regretting this whole thing.

"Hey, Kyler? We should get going," Logan said.

"Why?" The smaller blond asked.

"Logie, don't go yet. I want us to talk," Kendall said.

Hearing his nickname made Logan blush and he knew he should be leaving, but his legs weren't listening. He did want Kyler to know who Kendall was and this could be his only chance. Logan couldn't leave yet.

"Okay. We can meet up later I guess. My place?"

Kendall smiled. "Yes. I'm almost done here."

Logan nodded his head. "Great. Sounds good."

Logan turned to leave, but he was stopped when he felt Kendall grip his wrist. Logan felt sparks run through his body from the contact. It had been forever since he had felt those sparks, and he didn't know how much he missed them until now.

"Wait, I need your number," Kendall said.

"Why?" Logan questioned.

"How am I supposed to find you?"

"Right."

Logan wasn't sure giving the blond his number was a good idea. He didn't like the idea of Kendall being able to contact him, but they had to reconnect for their son. Kyler needed Kendall.

After his number was given, Logan took Kyler's hand and started to lead his son away. It felt weird being face to face with Kendall again, but at the same time Logan was happy to see his old friend. It had been way too long.

All Kyler did on the way home was talk happily about his experience with the pop star. Logan was glad that his son was happy again, then the small blond grew quiet. Logan looked into the rear view mirror, and he found his son looking at the picture he had taken with Kendall.

"Kyler?"

The blond ignored his father and he continued to glance at the picture in his hands. Logan knew his son was thinking hard about something, but he didn't know what.

As soon as they stepped foot in the apartment, Kyler took off to his room. Logan let out a sigh and he set the car keys down on the counter top. He wanted to know what was bothering his son and he decided to try talking to him. Logan made his way down the hall and he poked his head inside his son's room. Kyler was sitting quietly on the bed and he was still staring at the photo, but now Logan noticed that there were two.

"Kyler, what are you doing?" Logan asked and his son looked up at him.

"Nothing," the blond said and he turned his attention back to the photos in his hand.

Logan walked over and that's when he got a good look at the other picture. It was a photo of him and Kendall in their hockey uniforms from when they were teenagers. He didn't understand how his son even got a hold of it.

"Kyler, where did you get that?" He asked.

"Grandma's house. I don't get it, daddy. How do you know Kendall?" Kyler asked.

Logan didn't know how to respond. He wasn't expecting his son to have pieced part of the puzzle together. He sat down beside his son, and the blond continued to ignore him.

"I-"

"Don't lie. He's your friend."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Can we go out into the living room? Kendall will be here soon and-"

Kyler shook his head and he tossed the pictures on the floor. "You lied."

"Kyler, I swear I didn't mean to. Come on let's talk out there."

"Go away!"

"Kyler, you don't understand. Let me fix it."

The blond shook his head and he pushed his father away from him. Logan knew he wasn't going to be able to get through to his son, and he decided leaving was best. He closed the door behind him and he let his head fall against it. He screwed up and now his son was upset with him. He never should have lied or ran away.

The door bell rang and Logan just wished that Kendall would go away. He wasn't in the mood anymore to deal with him. The door bell continued to ring and Logan finally gave in. He opened the door and the blond smiled widely at him. Kendall's smile quickly faltered when he noticed the hurt expression on Logan's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Kendall, now isn't a good time."

"It's been five years. I'd say it's a very good time. Can we just talk?"

"No."

"Don't do this. We finally meet up and already you're kicking me out?"

"Kyler knows okay! Just leave!"

Logan went to close the door, but Kendall stopped it with his hand. "Let me talk to him."

Logan slowly nodded his head and he let Kendall into the apartment. Kendall looked around the place for a second, then he followed Logan down the hallway. Logan stopped at a closed door and Kendall knew that they were at their son's bedroom.

"He's very upset," Logan informed him.

"What did you tell him?" Kendall asked.

"Just how we were friends."

"So he doesn't know the rest?" Logan shook his head. "Okay, let me talk to him for a bit."

Kendall opened the door and his eyes met small brown ones. Kyler was excited to see his favorite singer and he screamed Kendall's name. Kendall made his way over to the bed and he sat down beside his son.

"Did you like the show?" Kendall asked.

"Yes! It was awesome!" Kyler exclaimed.

"Good. Glad to hear that. Hey, listen can we talk for a bit?"

"Am I trouble?"

"No, of course not. I just want to talk about a few things. You found out about me and your daddy, right?"

Kyler nodded his head. "He lied."

"Yes, but we're going to tell you the truth."

"You mean why I kind of look like you?"

"Yes. It's going to be a little hard to understand, but just try okay?"

Kyler nodded his head and Kendall waved Logan over. Kendall picked his son up and placed him in his lap so that Logan could sit down next to them. He didn't know how they were going to explain all of this, but they had to tell Kyler the truth. Their son may be young, but that wasn't an excuse to keep lying to him.

"Kyler, your daddy and I have been friends for a very long time. We were a few years older than you when we first met," Kendall said.

"Oh." Was all that Kyler could say.

"When we got older I realized that I loved him more than a friend. He was just an amazing, beautiful person. I loved him very much and he loved me back."

"But I thought boys like girls?" Kyler asked.

"Not every boy does."

"Because girls are icky?"

Kendall chuckled, then he continued. "We were young and things didn't go as we had hoped, but then you came along and made me so happy. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm your papa. You have two daddies that love you very much."

Kyler was confused; the look on his face made it obvious. He always thought that mommy's carried babies in their tummies, not daddies. It didn't make any sense to the smaller blond.

"But how? Daddy's not a girl."

"No, he's not, but he's different. I know it's hard to understand," Kendall said.

Kyler nodded then he turned his attention to his daddy. "Then why are we so far away from Kendall?"

Logan let out a sad sigh. He knew he would have to answer all of these questions eventually and to be honest he wasn't ready. "Because when you were very little I decided to move away."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't happy. Your papa fell in love with someone else and it was hard for me to accept it because I still loved him."

"Oh. Do I still get to have two daddies?" Kyler asked.

It was Kendall's turn to answer. "Of course. Having two daddies is awesome!"

"Then how come you never came for me?"

Kendall bit his lip. He asked himself the same question everyday. He had plenty of chances to go after his son, but he never did it. It wasn't because he didn't love Kyler, he was just scared. Kendall was starting to wish that he had came looking for them years ago.

"I'm sorry. I love you more than anything okay? Don't you ever forget that."

Kyler nodded his head. "Okay."

"Good," Kendall said and he kissed his son on the head, making the smaller blond smile.

"Since your here can I show you my Spider-man collection?" Kyler asked.

"Of course! Spider-man is awesome!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Daddy doesn't think so."

"Your daddy's just weird."

Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes. Kyler jumped off of Kendall's lap and ran to get his box of action figures. Logan watched the two interact and he felt a smile cross his face. Kyler needed this and Logan was glad that Kendall was around. He just wasn't sure how long he was going to be in their lives.

Once Kyler was put to bed, Kendall and Logan left the room and went back out to the living room. Kendall sat down on the couch and Logan went to get them some drinks.

"Thanks," Kendall said when a glass was handed to him.

"I'm glad you're here. He had a lot of fun," Logan said.

"He's great. Still has all that energy."

Logan nodded and he took a sip of his own drink. He wasn't much for alcohol, but now was the time for it. He was nervous and he needed something to help him relax.

"I really miss you guys. James and Carlos miss you too," Kendall said.

"How are they?" Logan asked.

"Good. James is off modeling and Carlos is directing. He got married."

"Carlos? Wow good for him. I wish I could have been there."

"We tried contacting you but...I don't know. It's so different without you," Kendall said.

"Yeah, but I'm happy here. Kyler loves being around my mom so I don't see myself leaving any time soon," Logan said.

"Why? Minnesota has nothing. At least California does."

"Kendall, I'm fine."

Kendall wasn't buying it and he took a sip of his drink. He looked around the apartment and he couldn't help but frown. It was so much smaller than the one they used to share. Kendall didn't understand why Logan wouldn't come back. They missed him.

"So what else is new?" Logan asked.

Kendall shrugged. "That's about it."

Logan nodded his head then his eyes caught something. On Kendall's left hand was a ring and Logan felt his heart shatter into a million little pieces. Kendall was engaged and he knew exactly to who. He gulped the rest of his drink down, then he went into the kitchen to get another. Kendall knew something was wrong and he glanced down at his hand. He let out a sigh and he followed the brunet into the kitchen.

"Don't drink so much," he said when he caught Logan slamming back another serving.

"Just stressed," Logan said.

"If you're tired we can talk tomorrow or something."

"No."

"No?"

"Why did you have to come back? We were fine without you."

"So you want to keep lying to our son? He deserves to know who I am," Kendall said.

"To know that you'll never be around because you picked someone else?" Logan said.

"Logan, that was years ago. I had to move on."

"Just get out. We're done talking."

"I'm not leaving. Kyler needs me."

"No, he needs a father who's is going to be around. Now leave."

"Logie, stop. I know you're upset, but what was I supposed to do? You left for five years. I tried calling you, emailing and everything! You ignored me!" Kendall yelled.

"I had to! You were driving me crazy!" Logan screamed. "Why did we even try when you just wanted Jo! I fell in love with you and for what?"

"I'm not leaving. I love that little boy and you're not taking him away from me again."

"Well then tell me what to do? Because I can't get rid of these feelings for you."

"Let's just be adults about this. I want to see my son and if I have to keep my distance from you until you figure it out then-"

"No, I'll try to be decent around you. We promised to never fight and look at us. That's all we do. That's all we've ever done," Logan said.

"But we'll change. For him. I want to be around, Logie. Believe me. I can't live without him or you."

Logan nodded. "Okay. How long are you staying?"

"I leave tomorrow night. I have a few more cities left then I'm heading back to California," Kendall replied.

"Great. So how are we going to make this work?"

"Come back with me. I'm sure Bitters will give you a place. Please?"

"Kendall, I don't know."

"Please?" The blond begged.

"Give me some time to think," Logan said. Kendall wasn't happy with that answer, but he understood why Logan would want some time to think about it.

"Okay. Just really think about it."

Logan nodded his head. He was really going to think about. He wasn't sure if he was up for making the move back to California. He would have to discuss things with Kyler first.

"Let me see him again. Then I'll be out of here," Kendall said.

The blond disappeared from the kitchen and Logan let out a sigh. He picked up the bottle of liquor and and glanced at it for a while, the he dumped it down the drain. Drinking wasn't going to make his problems go away. Kendall returned a few minutes later and he leaned against the counter.

"He's out," He said.

"Good."

Logan went to turn around, but Kendall stopped him and wrapped him in his arms. It caught the brunet off guard, but he quickly relaxed and accepted the embrace. He inhaled Kendall's scent as he hugged the blond back. He missed the smell of Kendall. He missed everything.

"We're going to be okay. I promise," Kendall said.

Logan nodded his head. "Okay."

They pulled apart and Logan wished they didn't. He knew he couldn't love him anymore, but Kendall was just so hard to forget. It wasn't going to be easy, but Logan knew that he had to move on. He was only hurting himself by not letting Kendall go.

"I'll come by tomorrow and we can take Kyler somewhere. It'll be like old times," Kendall said.

"I have to work," Logan said sadly.

"That's okay. I'll wait. Or I'll pick you up."

"Maybe we can just meet here."

"Why?" Kendall questioned.

"My job is...I don't know. It's not like being in a band. It's more normal I guess," Logan replied.

"What do you do now?"

"I'm a waiter. I know it's nothing special, but it's a job and it pays the bills."

"I have money. Wait, what happened to all the money from the band?"

"I'm saving it."

Kendall nodded. "Okay. I want to see you in action. I'll just pick you up."

"Kendall, no-"

"Logie, relax. I better get going."

"Let me walk you out."

Logan led Kendall to the door and the blond waited on the steps. The blond pulled him into another hug and this time Logan didn't hesitate to hug him back. He missed being wrapped in Kendall's arms, but those days were over. It was time to move on.

The pulled apart and Kendall made his way to his car. Logan gave a little wave, then he shut the door and let his head fall against it. A part of his was glad that Kendall was back in their lives, but the other half was scared. Logan had struggled for years to get over Kendall, and still he couldn't do it. But he had to try. He had to find someone who wanted him and who was going to make him happy. If Kendall could do it, then so could he.

**A/N: Phew pretty long chapter, but yay that Kogan met up again! I promise that I will make Logan happy and make Kendall work for him because that just needs to happen. I will update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! Kendall is kind of a jerk in one part, but hey what's new? I swear he will get better! This will end Kogan!**

All Logan could think about was Kendall. That wasn't something new; the brunet was always thinking about him, but this time it was different. Kendall was back in his life and Logan thought for sure that he would be happy, but he wasn't. He left so that he could get over Kendall and heal properly, but now he couldn't do that anymore. He was back to square one.

The idea of moving back to California was still on his mind, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with that. He was better off staying in Minnesota, but then he had to think about Kyler and his happiness. Kyler was always going to come first, but Logan wasn't sure if it was a good idea for his son to be out there. Sure he would see Kendall, but what if he got hurt like Logan did. That was the last thing that Logan wanted.

Logan hummed quietly to himself as he finished up the rest of his shift. He was tired and all he wanted to do was go home and unwind. He heard someone approach him and he looked up to find Matt.

"Hey," he said and Logan gave him a small smile.

"Hey," Logan said.

"Listen, what are you doing later?"

"I...uh nothing! Why?"

"Maybe we could hang out?" Logan nodded his head and Matt wrote down his number on a napkin. "Call me?"

"Yeah! Definitely!"

Matt chuckled then he went back into the kitchen. Logan stared at the napkin for and a smile spread across his face. He hadn't been on a date in years and he had every right to be happy. He remembered Kendall taking him out every once and a while, but that was in the past and this was now. Logan felt like he actually had a shot at moving on.

"What's that?" Tessa asked, as she approached him. She ripped it out of Logan's hand and squealed. "He asked you out! Wow! Wait a minute, you're gay?"

"Oh like you didn't know," Logan said with a roll of his eyes.

"I figured. Hey go out with him! He's hot!"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"You better."

Logan shook his head and snatched the napkin of her hand. The sound of the door caught his attention and Kendall walked into the restaurant. Tessa noticed too and she grew silent.

"Logan!" She whispered and she gripped his arm. "Is that-"

Logan nodded his head. He knew this was going to happen. Kendall smiled at the brunet and he walked over.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let me just clock out," Logan replied.

Kendall nodded and he turned his attention to Tessa. "Hey."

Tessa gave a little wave, but no words ever left her mouth. Logan rolled his eyes.

"This is Tessa. She's a friend of mine," Logan said.

"Nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind if I steal Logan for a while." Kendall said.

"You're so hot! I love you!" Tessa cried.

"I'd take that as a yes."

Logan went into the back to clock out then he returned with his jacket. Matt stepped out of the kitchen and Logan gave him a little wave, then he caught up with Kendall. The blond noticed the staring that Logan was receiving from the other guy and he felt jealous. He didn't know why he was feeling that way.

"So Kyler is at your moms right?" Kendall asked, once they were in his car.

"Yep. Hope you didn't forget where she lived," Logan said.

"I didn't."

The ride was silent. Logan talked about his day for a while and Kendall would just nod his head. He was listening, but he couldn't stop thinking about that other guy. It was getting to the point where he had to know who he was and what he wanted with Logan.

"Hey, Logie? Who was that guy?"

"What guy?"

"The dude at the restaurant?"

"Oh! Matt?"

Kendall shrugged. "Sure. Who is he?"

"He's the new guy. He's really cool," Logan replied.

"He seems to like you."

"Yeah. He gave me his number."

Kendall gripped the steering wheel tightly and Logan's eyes landed on the blond's knuckles. Logan knew when something was irritating him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Are you going to go out with him?" Kendall questioned.

Logan shrugged. "Still thinking about it. I haven't been on a date in years and it could be fun."

"I don't know. He seems like a jerk."

"Kendall, you never even met him."

"He just does okay?"

"So you don't want me to go out with him, right?"

"Well-"

"But it's okay if you run off and get engaged? Yeah, that makes sense."

"This isn't about me and Jo. It's about you and that Matt guy. He's not good for you," Kendall said.

"Well he's better than the last guy I dated," Logan said.

"Enough. Let's forget it. Do whatever. I don't care."

"Well you shouldn't care what I do. I can do whatever I want. You don't get a say in my life."

"Logan, you're not dropping it."

"Then take me back to my car and you go back to California."

"Stop! Look, we need to do this for our son. Did you ever think about him? How will he feel with you dating some guy?" Kendall asked.

"Well how does he feel about you being engaged to someone else? Ever think about that?" Logan replied.

"Okay, let's just forget it. Be with Matt. I don't care."

"Ken, I think you do care."

"I'm fine. Let's just try and enjoy ourselves," Kendall said.

Logan knew that it was bothering Kendall, but he didn't care. Why didn't he deserve to meet someone and be happy again? Kendall got a chance to start over and now it was Logan's turn. He deserved it.

They pulled up to Joanna's house and Kendall shut the car off. Logan opened the door to his side, but he stopped when he realized that Kendall wasn't moving. The brunet rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"What? You're not coming?'

"In a minute."

"Kendall, let's talk about this. Why don't you want me to see Matt?" Logan asked. Kendall just shrugged and that irritated the brunet even more. "Tell me. Why?" He asked again.

"I don't know. I think you should be with someone else," Kendall replied.

"There is no one else. I want to give him a shot and I don't get why you think I can't. You're with Jo and I'm not saying anything bad."

"Yeah."

"Kendall, look at me," Logan said and green eyes met his. "What's going on?"

"I'm fine. I just...remember that day in the park when we talked about you dating other people?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Well back then I couldn't stand the thought of you dating someone else and now I still can't. I guess I'm just...I don't know."

"Do you still love me?"

Kendall bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, and he turned away from Logan. Did he still love him? Kendall seemed to ask himself that question for years. But he was with Jo and the ring on his finger was a constant reminder of who he had picked. Now he was really starting to wonder if all of this was a mistake.

"Kendall?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's go."

He pushed the door open and climbed out of the car, leaving Logan alone to think about what just happened. Logan knew that he still had some feelings for Kendall, and all this time he thought that Kendall had moved on. Now he wasn't so sure. If Kendall still loved him then they could be together and raise their son, but now Logan wasn't sure if he even wanted that. Kendall had hurt him and the last thing he wanted was to get hurt again. He needed someone else.

Logan finally got out of the car and he followed Kendall up the snow covered steps. It didn't take long for his mother to answer the door and a surprised look crossed her face at the sight of the two. She had been expecting just her son, and she smiled at the sight of the blond. She hadn't seen him in years.

"Kendall! What a surprise!" She said.

"Hi, Mrs. Mitchell," Kendall greeted.

"Honey, you can call me Joanna. Come in!"

Logan rolled his eyes at his mother's behavior and the woman realized the look her son was giving her. She knew about everything that Kendall had done, but she wasn't going to turn her back on him because of it. Kendall had always been a second son to her.

"How long are you here in Minnesota?" Joanna asked.

"I leave tonight. I have a few more shows and then I'm flying back home," Kendall replied.

"That's too bad. I'm sure Kyler would have wanted more time with you."

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. Where is he anyway?"

"Daddy!" Kyler came running down the stairs and he ran up to Logan, throwing his arms around his waist.

"Hey, bud," Logan said and he kissed his son on the head.

Kyler pulled away and his eyes landed on the taller blond. "Hi, Kendall."

Kendall couldn't help but feel his heart sink. He was expecting a better greeting from his son.

"Hey! What's up, Spider-man?"

Kyler shrugged. "It snowed all day so grandma kept me inside. I wanted to go play!"

"We can go play later okay? Right now I'm taking you out for some dinner. Sound good?"

"Yes! Is daddy coming too?"

"Yes. We can't have dinner without him. That's rude."

Logan shook his head and he turned his attention to his mom. "Can I talk to you for second?"

Joanna nodded and she led Logan to the kitchen for some privacy. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Why are you being so nice to him?"

"Should I be horrible?"

"Something! He destroyed my life!"

"Logie-bear, you walked out of his," Joanna said.

"No, he walked out of mine and I left because I couldn't take it anymore. You're choosing his side," Logan said.

"I'm not choosing anyone's side. You two need to grow up and figure out what you're doing. Running away wasn't the answer and treating each other badly isn't either."

"I know that. He's the one starting stuff, not me. I get asked out and he blows up on me! I'm not doing anything, mom."

Joanna let out a sigh. "He still loves you. It's obvious."

"Well I don't love him," Logan said.

"Honey, you do. You love him very much and this new person is just a distraction. Tell Kendall how you really feel."

"I can't. He's engaged! Telling him how I feel won't change anything. It didn't work back then and it won't work now."

Joanna let out a sad sigh. "If you two keep this up then you're just going to continue to hurt yourself and your son. Kyler doesn't need this. He needs his parents."

"I know."

"I don't think you do. Kyler is the important one here and the constant arguing between you and Kendall is just going to hurt him. He deserves to be happy," Joanna said.

"Then what do I do? Kendall won't stay and I don't want to back to LA. I need help, mom," Logan said sadly.

"Talk to him. Come up with a solution that's going to work for everybody."

Logan nodded his head and his mother pulled him into a hug. Logan knew he had to sit down and talk with Kendall, but every time that happened it turned into a huge argument. That needed to stop.

Joanna broke the hug and kissed her son on the head, then she left the kitchen. Logan let out a sigh, then he followed her out of the room. Kendall and Kyler were talking about superheros and Logan was glad to see his son happy. He wanted his son to be happy all the time.

"Ready?" Kendall asked.

Logan nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Bye, grandma!" Kyler yelled and he ran out the door.

Kendall had picked a small restaurant for them to eat at and they took a seat at an available booth. Kyler was happy with the crayons and coloring sheet he was given by the waitress and he quietly colored the picture. Logan could feel the tension between him and Kendall, and he was hoping that Kyler didn't feel it. Kendall hadn't said much to him since their blow up in the car, and the blond sat quietly sipping his soda.

Kyler looked up at his parents. "Why is no one talking?"

"We're fine, bud," Logan replied.

"Don't lie, daddy."

Kendall didn't want their dinner to be this way and he quickly snapped out of his funk. He was leaving later tonight and this was going to be the last time he saw his son for a while.

"We're fine, Kyler. Your daddy just had a bad day at work," Kendall said.

"Oh. Sorry, daddy."

"Kyler, I want to ask you something," Kendall said.

"What?" Kyler asked.

"How would you like to move to California with me?"

"And daddy?"

"Of course! You guys will have an apartment with a swirly slide!"

Kyler gasped. "A swirly slide! Yes! I want to go!"

"But we live here. Don't you like Minnesota?" Logan asked.

"I guess so, but I want a swirly slide!"

"But what about grandma? She will be sad if you leave."

"It's okay. I want to live with papa!"

"I don't."

Kendall sent Logan a look and he let out a sigh. "Kyler, maybe you should just stay here."

"No! You said I could live with you!" The smaller blond cried.

"It's up to your daddy and he doesn't want to go."

Tears started to run down Kyler's face and he threw the crayons on the floor. Logan sent Kendall a look and the blond suddenly felt bad for opening his mouth. All he did was make things difficult for his son and that was the last thing he wanted. Maybe it was a mistake to come back.

"Kyler, let's talk about this okay? If you want to go to California, then we can discuss it okay?" Logan said.

"But I want to go," Kyler said and he wiped his tears away.

"Let's just talk about it okay?"

Kyler nodded his head and he reached for a crayon that didn't land on the floor. The rest of dinner didn't go at all as Kendall had planned, and he knew he was to blame. He wanted Logan and Kyler to move back with him, but it was obvious that Logan wasn't into that idea. They had to figure out a way to settle this.

"Thanks again," Logan said, when they pulled up to his parked car.

"I messed up. Sorry," Kendall apologized.

"It's fine, but you can't just say something like that to him. I haven't thought about moving back out there yet. I still need time."

"How much time?"

"Enough. It's a big decision."

"But I need you guys. If you never left then we wouldn't be here right now."

"I had to leave. You know that. Kendall, you can't just come back and hope that things are going to be okay. There's a lot we need to work on," Logan said.

"I know. Maybe I made a mistake," Kendall said.

"Coming out here?"

"No, I mean with us."

"Kendall, don't say that. Not now. You had your chance and you picked her," Logan said.

"I know that!" Kendall exclaimed and his fist came crashing down against the steering wheel. "I know what I did and maybe I screwed up! Me! Not you!"

"Why are telling me this now? I told you how I felt five years ago and you said nothing. So why now!"

"Because I think I still love you."

"You think? I don't have time for this. Have a safe flight back home." Logan opened the door to his side and he slammed it shut. He went around the car to where Kyler was fast asleep and he took his son into his arms.

Logan thought for sure that Kendall would come after them, but instead the blond backed his car out of the parking lot and drove off. Logan felt hot tears run down his face and he squeezed his eyes shut to prevent more from spilling. He knew it was a mistake to let Kendall walk back into his life. All it did was cause more pain that he didn't need. He thought for sure that he had learned his lesson the first time, and all it took was for it happen a second time for him to realize that he was better off without the blond that he loved so much.

As soon as he got home, he put his son to bed then he went out into the dimly lit living room to be alone. He didn't understand how he could love someone who didn't even care about him or his feelings. He had told Kendall before how much he loved him and all the blond did was break his heart. They were obviously not meant to be.

He pulled the crumbled napkin from out of his pocket and he studied the written digits carefully. All he had to do was call and then Kendall would be forgotten. Logan reached for his phone and started to dial the number, but he stopped when he heard something. A soft knock on the door filled his ears, and he stood up from the couch to answer it. He pulled the door back to reveal a familiar blond and he quickly went to shut it, only for Kendall to stop the door with his hand.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Don't you have a flight to catch?" Logan questioned.

"Not for another two hours. Please? Just let me explain."

Logan knew he was making a mistake when he let the blond into his apartment, but he couldn't find it in himself to kick Kendall out. He was curious about what the blond wanted. They took a seat on the couch and Kendall immediately started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry. I was the one that screwed up," he said.

"I did. I lied to you for nine months about our son. I messed up," Logan said.

"Maybe that was part of it, but I was the one that let you leave. I was the one that still had feelings for you and didn't know how to vocalize them. I really do love you, Logan."

"Then why did you pick Jo?"

"I guess because I thought she was better for me. We hardly argue compared to the way you and I were, and I thought it would be easier. I was wrong. I still love you," Kendall said.

"Kendall, you can't just throw that at me. I loved you and you didn't even care," Logan said.

"Because I didn't know what I wanted! But now I do. I want you and Kyler back."

"I don't know."

Kendall let out a sad sigh and his eyes landed on the napkin on the coffee table. He picked it up and looked it over, then he gave back to Logan.

"Call him then. I'm sure he'll make you happy."

The blond stood up to leave and Logan quickly jumped to his feet to stop him. "Wait! We need to figure this out."

"We can't. Just tell Kyler I'm sorry."

"You are not leaving again!"

"Then why don't you love me anymore!"

"I do! I always did and it killed me because you never loved me back! You picked Jo and you're going to marry her!"

"If that's what you want me to do then I'll do it. Obviously you don't want to give us another try," Kendall said.

"You're the one who gave up. I tried to make you stay and you didn't want to. So you have yourself to blame," Logan said.

Kendall walked over to Logan and he held him by his shoulders. "I'm sorry I never told you any of this before. I'll walk out that door and never come back. It's better that way."

"No. It's not. Kyler needs you."

"Logie, I need you. I need both of you. Why can't you just-"

"Because I don't want to get hurt."

Kendall let out a sigh and he ran his fingers through his hair. He finally told Logan how he felt, and yet he wasn't getting the reaction that he had hoped for. But how could he possibly? He was the one that ran off with Jo and left Logan in the dust. Their relationship wasn't the greatest, but it had potential. They could of fixed it, but Kendall picked Jo. He hated himself for what he did.

"I'm sorry. I wish I never lost you," Kendall said.

Logan nodded his head and Kendall leaned down to peck him on the cheek. It caught the brunet off guard and he stared deep into the green eyes that he loved so much. Kendall leaned back in and that's when their lips connected. The feeling of Kendall's soft lips upon his own made Logan feel weak in the knees and he started to feel lightheaded. He hadn't kissed him since God knows when and he didn't know how much he missed it until now. His head was screaming at him to pull away and let Kendall leave, but he wasn't listening.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and the kiss became more heated. He knew what this was going to lead to if they didn't stop, but Logan didn't care. He needed this.

Kendall broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Logan's. "Sorry. You know what you do to me."

"It's okay. I don't think I showed you the bedroom yet."

Kendall connected their lips again and Logan moaned into his mouth. The two stumbled back into the hallway and they reached Logan's bedroom. Kendall pushed the brunet onto the bed and he climbed between his legs and he began to kiss his neck. Logan's head fell back as he moaned in pleasure and he gripped Kendall's body tightly.

"Do you want to do this?" Kendall asked.

"Yes!" Logan pulled Kendall down again and crashed their lips together.

Kendall ran his hand down Logan's body and he tugged on the hem of his shirt. Logan sat up quickly and removed the article of clothing, and tossed it to the floor. Kendall's shirt was next to come off and Logan ran his hand down the blond's chest and torso. Their lips met again and Kendall nibbled on Logan's bottom lip, asking for access. It was received and a moan escaped Logan's throat at the feeling of Kendall's tongue in his mouth.

Logan felt his jeans being played with and the button was popped open and the zipper slid down. Kendall slowly pulled the jeans down Logan's legs and threw them aside. Logan's hands found the button on Kendall's jeans and he started to undo them, then Kendall slipped out of them. There was only one article of clothing left on their bodies, and that too was quickly removed.

Logan threw his head back and moaned when he felt Kendall's mouth envelope his member. His fingers ran through blond hair and he gripped the locks tightly. Kendall ignored the painful sensation and continued to pleasure the brunet with his mouth. Logan couldn't take it anymore; he wanted more than just Kendall's mouth pleasuring him.

"Stop, stop."

Kendall pulled off of him with an audible pop and a puzzled look crossed his face. "We can stop. Sorry."

"No! Just hurry up and fuck me."

Logan was never one to use harsh language, and hearing him talk dirty turned Kendall on even more. The blond lubed himself up, then he positioned himself between Logan's spread legs. Logan cried out in pleasure when he felt Kendall enter him and he gripped the blond's back tightly. Kendall started to thrust his hips at a slow pace, enjoying the feeling of Logan. Their lips connected again and Kendall moved his hips faster, emitting cries of pleasure from the brunet.

Logan knew that his son was asleep down the hall and the last thing he wanted was to wake him, but the things that Kendall was doing to him made it difficult to be quiet. One particular thrust made Logan scream and Kendall had to shush him with his lips. It was becoming too much for Logan and with a cry of Kendall's name, he reached his climax. Kendall was almost there and he started to thrust harder and faster. With a grunt he came and his body shuddered from the intense orgasm.

Kendall slid out of Logan's body and he rolled over beside the brunet. "Wow. Amazing." He said.

Logan nodded his head in agreement. He was still trying to recover from the incredible orgasm he just had. It had been years since the two had done anything like that, and Logan was wondering why they waited so long. He turned his head towards the night stand and his eyes landed on the alarm clock.

"Kendall, your flight leaves in an hour. You better go," he said.

"Yeah." The blond's tone was sad and he sat up with a heavy sigh. He wasn't ready to go just yet.

The two cleaned up and Kendall made his way to Kyler's room. The smaller blond was fast asleep and Kendall slowly approached his bed to give him one more kiss. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't have a choice. His tour was almost done and then he would be free to see his son as many times as he wanted to.  
>Kendall entered the living room and Logan walked him to the front door. He stepped outside and turned around to face Logan<p>

"I'm sorry. I came off a little strong," Kendall said.

"It's okay. I know it probably didn't mean anything, right?' Logan asked.

"It did. I do love you and Kyler more than anything."

"What about Jo? She's going to be crushed."

"I'll figure it out with her. I don't need this." Kendall slipped his ring off and stuck it in his pocket.

Logan pulled Kendall in for another kiss, then he pulled away. "I hope you come back soon."

"Logie, come with me! We can live in California together and it would be like old times."

"Give me some more time okay? There are still things I need to do here."

"Like what?" Kendall asked.

"Kyler's birthday is coming up and I want to share it with my mom one last time. I hope you and the guys come around for it," Logan replied.

"I'll be there. We all will."

Logan smiled and gave Kendall another kiss. Kendall pulled Logan into a hug and not once did he think about wanting to let go, but he knew he had a plane to catch. Their hug ended sooner than they would have liked, then Kendall made his way to his car. Logan watched the blond drive away, then he closed the door. There was still things that they needed to discuss, but all in all Logan felt better about them. Maybe Kendall really did realize that he loved him and maybe they have another shot at something. Logan sure hoped so.

Kendall stared at the ring that used to be on his finger and he let out a sigh. The feelings he had for his best friend were definitely there and he knew it would be wrong to continue to string Jo along. The ring he had was a promise to her, but now he knew that he couldn't keep that promise. He had to break the news to her.

He heard the call for his flight and he slipped the ring back on his finger. He just had to lie for a little while longer.

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! What is with me writing long chapters lately? I never used to and now I don't know what happened. Anyway, what did you guys think? A lot happened in this chapter and things are going to get worse from here. Well, I don't know if worse is the right word, but thing's get more complicated. Yeah, I guess that works. I will update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I am so sorry for not updating anything! I switched internet providers and then it took them a while to come to my house to install and blah blah blah. But it's up and running now and I can actually post again. I'm off for the next two days and I'm going to try and get a lot of my stories updated. Sorry again, but here is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it!**

Kendall was glad that his tour was over and that he was back in L.A. He loved being on stage and performing, but coming home was always good. He was exhausted and so many things were running through his mind. Ever since he left Minnesota all he could think about was Logan and Kyler. It had been way too long since he had seen them and being able to spend a few days with them was incredible. A part of him wished that he could go back, but he had to settle things here first.

His apartment was empty when he walked through the door, and he figured Jo was on set. He missed her, but he was happy to be alone for a while. Kendall didn't know how he was going to tell his fiancee how he felt, but it needed to be done. He couldn't lie to her anymore and stringing her along was going to stop. She deserved better.

Kendall collapsed on his bed with a sigh and his eyes fell shut. Sleep was calling his name, but his mind wouldn't relax. He couldn't get Logan out of his head and a silly grin spread across his face at the memory of their last night together.

Being that intimate with Logan was amazing and Kendall wished he could do it again. Sure he's done stuff with Jo, but there was just something about Logan that made him so addicting. He was like a cigarette; one taste and you want more. Kendall wanted Logan more than anything.

If only he didn't screw up and leave him. He was just sick and tired of all the fighting, but it could have been worked on if he tried. Kendall hated himself for not trying and for running away to something he thought was better. The grass really wasn't greener on the other side.

The sound of his phone buzzing snapped him out of his thoughts, and Kendall reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. He had a text message from James; the pretty boy wanted to know if he was back in town yet and Kendall quickly replied. It didn't take long for James to send another message and this time he was asking if they wanted to hang out. Kendall glanced at the alarm clock beside him. It was only five o'clock.

He wasn't sure if he was up for a night out on the town. He was tired from the flight and sleep sounded good right about now, but he hasn't seen his friend's in a while and the blond found himself responding to James' text. He tossed his phone to the side and let out a sigh, then he made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

The two decided to meet up at a bar and they took their seats. Kendall had sent Jo a text earlier to let her know where he was and he pulled out his phone to see if she had responded. She didn't.

"So how was the tour?" James asked, and he picked up his glass to take a sip of his drink.

"Good. It was a lot of fun. Really different compared to being with my friends," Kendall replied.

"Those were the good times, but it's fun being alone and doing my own thing."

Kendall nodded his head in agreement and he glanced down at the ring on his finger. James knew that something was bothering his friend, but he wasn't sure if he should bring it up.

"So did you see them?"

Kendall looked up at the brunet. "See who?"

"You know who. Did you?"

"Yeah."

"Really! What happened!" James asked.

Kendall shrugged. "It was fine."

"Just fine?"

"Okay great. Kyler is an amazing kid! He reminds me so much of myself."

"And Logan?"

"I don't know where to start. He looks great and he's doing good. I wish you could see him and Kyler."

"You still love him, don't you?" James asked.

"What? No, I-"

"Come on, man. I can see it."

"I'm with Jo," Kendall said.

"But you're second-guessing it. I saw the way you were looking at your ring. Dude, don't marry her then," James said.

"I can't just not marry her. It's not fair."

"Leading her on isn't fair! Just tell her how you feel and be with Logan again. You're not the only one who misses him."

"He said we could be there for Kyler's birthday. It's in a month."

James nodded and he took another drink. "Sounds good. I really miss him. I knew he was leaving, but-"

"Wait, you knew?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. He told us."

"Why didn't you tell me! I would have had time to stop him!"

"Dude, calm down. I'm sorry."

Kendall let out an annoyed sigh and he slammed the liquor back. It burned his throat and he grimaced at the strong taste it left in his mouth.

"You can't be mad at me," James said.

"I just wish you told me that he was leaving before he told me, then we wouldn't have gotten into such a huge fight." Kendall told him.

"Hey, guys!" The two turned their head at the familiar voice and James stood up to greet Carlos with a hug. Carlos approached Kendall next and he sat down beside him.

"Hey, Los! Long time no see," Kendall said.

"I know! You were gone for a while. How was it?" Carlos asked.

"Good. How's Alexa?"

"She's good. She's busy doing a movie right now, but she says hi."

The bartender came over and Carlos ordered his drink, then he turned back to his friends. "So what else is new?"

"Uh Kendall meet up with Logan," James answered.

Carlos' eyes widened. "You did! How is he! How's Kyler? Are they okay?"

"Carlos, they're fine. Kyler's great and Logan is-"

"He still loves him," James said to Carlos.

"You do!" Carlos exclaimed.

"No. I-"

"This is great! You two can get back together and it will be like old times!"

"Carlos, Logan and I aren't getting back together. I'm getting married," Kendall said.

"Oh yeah? When? Because you've been wearing that thing for years!"

"Kendall, just man up and be with Logan. You and Jo aren't getting married any time soon," James said.

"We are. We're just not ready yet."

James rolled his eyes. "Grow a pair already! Tell Jo the truth and then win Logan back."

"It's not easy, guys! How do I tell her the truth? She'll hate me!" Kendall cried.

"Just try. You deserve to be happy and James and I can see that you're not," Carlos said.

Kendall really wasn't all that happy. He thought he was, but it was a lie. His friends were able to see right through it and he was wondering who else could. He just didn't know how he was supposed to tell Jo the truth. He loved Logan and it was a mistake to have let him go.

"What do I say to her?" Kendall asked.

His friends shared a look and Carlos let out a sigh. They had no idea what to tell their friend. They had never really been in a situation like this one.

"Well, I guess all you can say is the truth. It's better than lying to her and pretending that you feel something for her," Carlos said.

"I do love her, but not the way that I love Logan and my son. I need them."

James placed a comforting hand on Kendall's shoulder. "Then tell Jo. She'll understand."

Kendall nodded his head and took another sip of his drink. The mood was sad and Kendall was hoping that his friends changed the subject. James did and he started to talk about his photo shoot in Paris. Kendall wasn't really listening, instead he circled the rim of his glass with his finger and thought about what he was going to do. He didn't want to go through with a marriage that he didn't even want. He wanted Logan back more than anything, but he didn't know if the brunet would take him back. The night they shared was passionate and it was obvious that there was still something between them, but Kendall wasn't sure if that was enough. He screwed up and he didn't know if Logan really forgave him.

The blond hoped he did.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Jo wasn't happy; Kendall could tell by the way she was looking at him. He hadn't told her the truth just yet; he was working on it and instead he told her that he had a small show to do in Denver. Kyler's birthday was a few days away and Kendall needed to be there. He knew lying to Jo about this was wrong, but he didn't know how to tell her the truth just yet.

"But you just got back from tour? Why is Gustavo sending you to Colorado?" Jo asked.

Kendall shrugged his shoulders. "It was Griffin's idea. The guys nuts; you know that."

Jo let out an annoyed sigh. "Yeah, but we haven't spent a lot of time together and now you're leaving again."

"It's only for a few days."

"I know, but I'm always on set and you're always traveling and I feel like-"

"Like what?" Kendall questioned.

"Like we're growing apart. We haven't even discussed the wedding. Do you even want to marry me?" Jo asked.

This was Kendall's chance to tell her how he felt, but instead he kept lying. "Of course. We've just been super busy lately."

"Yeah. It's just for a few days right?"

Kendall smiled and took Jo's hands in his own. "I promise I'll be back before you know it."

Jo nodded and pecked the blond on the cheek, then she disappeared to their bedroom. Kendall knew he was digging himself into a bigger hole, but he didn't know how to stop lying to her. All he had to do was sit down with her and come clean, but yet he was finding that hard to do. He didn't know why.

****BTR****BTR***BTR

Logan let out a groan and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He stood up from the bathroom floor and flushed the toilet, then he made his way over to the sink to rinse his mouth of the fowl taste. The brunet didn't know where the sudden wave of nausea came from and he figured he must have picked up a bug at work. The last thing he needed was to get sick. Kyler's birthday was quickly approaching and there was still so much to be done.

Logan shut the bathroom light off and walked into the living room. Toys were scattered around the room and the brunet let out a sigh. He started to pick them up, but he stopped when he heard his phone buzz on the kitchen counter. He figured it was his mother and he grabbed his phone off the counter to answer the message. But it wasn't Joanna, it was Kendall.

A smile crossed Logan's face and he quickly replied to the message. He was glad that they were talking again and he was hoping that they would get back together. He still loved Kendall and having him back made him feel whole again. Their relationship would definitely need to be worked on, but he knew they could do it.

The party was in a few days, but Kendall was going to fly in early to help him prepare for it. Logan was excited to see the blond again. It had been a while since their last encounter and Logan was counting the days until he would see Kendall again.

Logan knew he still had feelings for his best friend, but there was still a lot to discuss. Kendall had opened up to him about how he had felt over the past five years, and it was a lot for Logan to take in. He wasn't sure if he was ready to jump back in a relationship with Kendall. Things were still so complicated between them and then there was Matt.

Logan had been seeing him for a while and he was happy with the other blond. He was sweet, caring and Logan actually felt appreciated. He liked being around Matt, but the feelings he had for Kendall were still there and it seemed like they would never go away. Stringing Matt along wasn't right and Logan knew he had to decide who he wanted to be with.

"Kyler, come on!" Logan hollered and he heard the sound of small feet on the floor. Kyler entered the room and Logan let out a sigh. "Why aren't you dressed?" he asked his son.

The blond boy shrugged. "I don't want to go to grandma's."

"You have to. I have to go to work."

Kyler frowned. "Just stay home and we can play!"

"I can't do that. Kendall is coming soon and-"

"Yay! Papa is coming!" Kyler jumped around excitedly.

"Yeah, you can tell grandma all about it when you get there, now let's go," Logan said.

Kyler let out a sigh, then he went back to his room. Logan grabbed as many toys as his arms could carry and he followed his son. Kyler was throwing clothes out of his dresser and Logan tried to keep himself calm. He was stressed enough from work and planning a birthday party, and having to deal with the mess his son constantly left behind was starting to get under his skin. He knew Kyler was a kid and kids made messes, but for some reason he was getting more agitated.

Logan took control and he quickly got his son dressed. It didn't take long for them to reach Joanna's house and she opened the door when they pulled into the driveway. Logan let Kyler out of the car and he ran inside the house. Logan glanced down at his watch and he let out a sigh. He was going to be late.

"Honey, come inside," Joanna said.

"I don't have time, mom. Later okay?" Logan said, and his mother let out a sigh.

Logan turned to leave, but he stopped when he started to feel nauseous again. He started to gag and he quickly cupped his mouth. His mother was at his side in seconds and she led her son into the house. Logan ran to the nearest bathroom and he emptied the contents of his stomach. He felt a comforting hand on his back and he knew it was his mother. Logan pulled away when it was over and Joanna handed him a wet cloth.

"You okay, sweetie?" Joanna asked.

Logan nodded and he wiped his mouth with the cloth. "I think so. It's nothing."

"Are you sure you want to go to work? Missing a day won't kill you."

"Mom, I'm fine. It's nothing okay?"

Joanna wasn't buying it, but she let it go. Logan stood up from the floor and he felt lightheaded. Joanna quickly caught him and she led him over to the couch. Logan knew he had to leave for work, but a part of him wasn't up to it. He felt horrible.

"What is going on with you?" Joanna asked.

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I've been feeling awful lately. It's probably some kind of bug."

"Honey, you need to get yourself checked out and better. Let Kyler spend the night and you go see a doctor."

"Mom, I can't do that! I have to go work! I can't call in."

Joanna rolled her eyes. She didn't know why her son was being so stubborn. There was obviously something wrong with Logan, but yet he didn't want to do anything about it. She knew what it was like to be sick and still have to care for a child. It was hard.

"Then go before you're late. Call me if you feel worse."

Logan stood up from the couch and gave his son a hug, then he was out the door. He quickly parked his car then he ran inside the restaurant. It was empty and everyone was busy doing their tasks. He found Tessa in the back and she shook her head at him.

"Late again," she said.

"I know. I just don't feel well," Logan said.

"Then go home."

"Can't. I feel a little better now, so it's no big deal."

"If you say so. Oh! How do you know Kendall? You never answered any of my questions after he left," Tessa said.

Logan didn't want to tell her everything about him. That wasn't his life anymore and he didn't think he had to talk about it, but she was a good friend of his and he couldn't lie to forever.

"Okay fine. Here's the truth. I used to be in a band with Kendall and we had a thing and now I live here," Logan said.

"Wait! Hold up! You dated Kendall Knight?" Tessa asked.

"Yes. You know about Big Time Rush, right?"

"Of course! Wait, you were in that band? Oh my gosh! I knew you looked familiar!"

Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Yes. That was back then and I'm not a pop star anymore."

"So you've been gay all this time? Then how do you have a kid?" Tessa asked.

"Very long story and I prefer not to talk about it. Can we work now?" Logan replied.

"Wait! I'm not done! Why are you dating Matt and not Kendall?"

"I'm not dating him. We've just gone out a few times."

"That's dating! Ugh! Well if you don't want Kendall then I'll take him."

"He's getting married, Tess. That's why we're not together."

Tessa's expression fell. "Oh. Can you guys just work it out?"

"I don't know. Listen, I'm gonna get to work."

Tessa opened her mouth to ask another question, but Logan was already going in the opposite direction. He didn't want to talk about Kendall. All he could think about was the idea of getting back with the blond, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. The last time he checked Kendall was still engaged to Jo. Logan wanted to be with Kendall again, but the blond had to want the same thing. Kendall had to make a decision that he was going to stick with.

Logan felt arms wrap around his waist and lips on the back of his neck, and a smile crossed his face. Logan leaned into Matt's embrace and he let out a content sigh. He loved being around Matt, but he wasn't Kendall.

"Hey, you," Matt said and Logan spun around to face the blond.

"Hey."

"Doing anything later?"

"I have a friend flying in so yes."

"Oh." Matt dropped his arms and Logan could tell that the blond was upset. "Is it that other guy? The one who picked you up that one time?"

"Yes," Logan replied.

"Look, if you guys have something going on then maybe we shouldn't see each other."

"Matt, there is nothing going on between us. He's just a good friend."

"Okay, but if it turns into something just tell me. I don't want to be played."

"You're not being played. I promise."

Matt nodded his head and pecked Logan on the lips, then he disappeared to the kitchen. Logan wasn't playing Matt in anyway; he liked being around him and their dates were always fun. Kendall really was just a friend, but then there was the fact that Logan still loved Kendall. It wasn't possible to date someone and be in love with someone else. Logan knew he had to cut Matt loose.

Logan wasn't feeling any better and he let out a sigh when he glanced at his watch. He was only half way into his shift, and he was still feeling nauseated. It didn't help that he was around food and the different smells were really starting to get to him. Now he was wishing that he had called in.

He delivered one couple their meal, then he quickly made his way to the back and into the men's bathroom. He found an empty stall and he couldn't hold back anymore, and he emptied his stomach into the toilet. Logan felt a little better now, but he knew he was better off going home. He stood up and wiped his mouth with some toilet paper, then he exited the stall. The door to the bathroom opened and Matt walked in. A worried look crossed his face.

"You okay?" he asked.

Logan nodded his head and he walked over to the sink to rinse his mouth out. "Fine," he replied.

"You look horrible. Maybe you should go home."

"No, I can't."

"Logan, it's fine. I can take over for you. Just go home and rest okay? I'll text you later," Matt said.

Logan was about to protest, but he knew that Matt was right. He was better off going home and resting. The drive to his mother's house seemed longer than usual and Logan was praying that he could keep himself from vomiting before he reached the house. He didn't know why he was so sick and he was hoping that it would end. The constant vomiting was becoming too much and Logan knew he needed to get checked out.

His stomach was still feeling queasy and he decided to take his mother's advice and get pulled into the parking lot of a small drug store and he parked the car neatly in one of the empty spaces. The store was quiet and there was hardly any shoppers, making it easy for Logan to get around. He went down one of the aisles in search of flu medicine and he grabbed a box off the shelf. As he made his way over to the register, he stopped when he felt a sharp pain run through his midsection. All of this felt too familiar and that's when it dawned on him.

Logan cursed to himself and he ran back towards the aisles. He found the one he was looking for and he grabbed a rectangular box off the shelf. He set the flu medicine down in a random spot and he made his way back to the registers. He knew he wasn't going to be needing any medication.

Logan arrived at his mother's house a few minutes later and the woman was surprised to find him standing at her door. She gave her son a look and Logan rolled his eyes.

"You're home early," Joanna said.

"I get it. You were right. Happy!"

Joanna chuckled and stepped aside to let her son through. Kyler ran over to Logan and wrapped his arms around him.

"You're home! Can we go out for some ice cream?" Kyler asked and he pulled away to look at his father for a response.

"Maybe later okay, bud? I don't feel that great," Logan replied.

"Oh."

"Honey, why don't I watch him tonight and you go home and get some rest? You could use a break," Joanna said.

"Mom, it's okay. Thanks anyway."

Joanna nodded her head. She knew something was bothering her son, but she knew he wouldn't tell her unless he was ready. Logan made sure that Kyler was strapped in correctly, then he climbed into the driver's side and started the car. He kept glancing at the plastic bag lying on the seat next to him. He wanted to get home quickly and find out what was really wrong with him. He was just praying that it was really just the flu.

Kyler ran off to play in his room once they stepped through the door and Logan quickly made his way to his bedroom and he shut the door. He walked into the connecting bathroom and removed the box from the plastic bag. He removed the tiny stick from the box and he let out a sigh.

"This is insane," Logan said to himself and he quickly got to work on taking the test.

He set the test down on the counter and he paced the small room as he waited for his results to show up. Logan was freaking out on this inside. He couldn't be pregnant; he wasn't ready for another baby. He was struggling enough as it was with Kyler and adding another baby to the mix would just make his life more difficult.

Logan figured his time was up and he walked over to where the test was sitting. He picked it up and glanced at the tiny window, and he felt his stomach drop. A tiny plus was staring back at him and Logan felt like he was going to be sick. He slid down to the floor and he covered his face with his hands. This wasn't supposed to have happened. Logan wasn't ready for more kids, especially when he knew he would have to do it all over again by himself.

He knew he had to tell Kendall, but he didn't know how he was going to do it. How would Kendall react? Would he be happy or would it scare him? Logan couldn't do this alone and he needed Kendall by his side. This time around he wasn't going to hide it. He was going to tell the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

Kendall was glad to be back in Minnesota and Kyler was just as happy to have his papa around. Being around his son and Logan made Kendall feel happy and this was the life he wanted. He just didn't see a future with Jo and he had to tell her how he felt before things got complicated.

Kendall knew something was up with Logan, but the brunet claimed that he was fine. Kendall didn't buy it for a second; Logan was just acting different, but the brunet was being stubborn and Kendall knew he should just leave him alone, but he couldn't.

Kyler sat quietly at the dining table, coloring a picture while Kendall made them breakfast. Logan wasn't up yet and the blond thought that was a little out of the ordinary. Logan was always the first one out of bed.

"When's daddy gonna wake up?" Kyler asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you should go get him," Kendall replied.

"Okay!" Kyler jumped out of his chair and started to run towards the hall, but he stopped when his daddy entered the room.

Kendall turned around from the stove to greet the brunet with a smile, but his smile quickly faltered when he took in Logan's appearance. The brunet's hair wasn't styled in its usual spike and he was still in his pajamas. Now Kendall knew something was wrong with his friend.

"You're not dressed?" Kendall questioned.

Logan shook his head and sat down at the table and he let out a small groan. Kyler took his seat and passed his crayons to his daddy.

"Do you want to color with me?"

"Not now, bud. Later okay?"

Kyler nodded his head sadly and he turned back to the picture he was working on. Kendall placed a plate of food in front of Kyler and Logan, and the brunet looked down at the food in disgust. It didn't go unnoticed by Kendall.

"What? It's fine," he said.

Logan pushed the plate away. "Not hungry."

"But, daddy it's good!" Kyler said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed. "You always told me I make the best breakfast."

"I'm just not hungry."

Kendall rolled his eyes and he took a seat in the empty chair beside Logan, and he grabbed his hand. "What's wrong? You're acting weird."

"I'm fine. I just don't feel like eating," Logan replied.

"Just tell me. Are you sick?"

Logan bit his bottom lip and he turned away from the blond. He knew he had to tell Kendall the truth eventually, but now he didn't think it was a good idea. They had to get Kyler's party together and telling Kendall that he was going to be a father again was going to mess up everything. Hearing what Logan had to say was probably the last thing Kendall needed.

Logan just had to suck it up and pretend he was fine. He picked up his fork and placed a piece of pancake in his mouth, and Kendall smiled at him before turning his attention to his own breakfast. Logan chewed the food carefully and swallowed. Nothing happened and he started to eat the rest of it. The flavor changed quickly and Logan stopped chewing.

"What's in this?" He asked.

"I put chocolate chips in them," Kendall answered.

Logan cupped his mouth and he ran to the bathroom, slamming the door hard behind him. Kendall sent Kyler a look and the smaller blond just shrugged his shoulders.

"He's been doing that a lot," he said.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "He has?"

"Yeah."

Kendall figured Logan probably just caught something from work and he turned back to eating. Logan didn't return and Kendall decided to go check on him to make sure he was okay. He knocked softly on the door and didn't get a reply, then he opened the door to find the brunet on the floor, his back against the bathtub and his head in his hands.

"You okay?" Kendall asked and Logan looked up.

"Yeah," he replied.

Kendall gave him a look and he walked into the room and gave his hand to the brunet. Logan took it with a small smile and he was pulled to his feet.

"What was that all about? You've never thrown up my breakfast. Well, except when you were pregnant with Kyler."

"It's just a bug! I'll be over it in no time."

"It's weird seeing you so sick."

"Why? I'm human."

"But you're always making sure that you never come down with anything. I'm just saying it's a little weird," Kendall said and he held his hands up in defense when Logan shot him a glare.

"I'm fine okay. Can we just drop it?" Logan snapped.

"Okay." Kendall was taken aback by Logan's tone and he left the bathroom before the brunet got even more upset.

Logan let out a sad sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to tell Kendall, he really did, but he didn't know how. He knew for sure that he wasn't going to hold it in for long; he made that mistake once and it was never going to happen again.

Logan started to feel a little bit better and the three of them were able to leave the house in search of party decorations. It didn't surprise the two adults when their son chose Spider-man as the theme. Logan had pushed for Batman, but Kyler insisted his party be of the web swinging hero.

"And your mom is okay with her house being the party venue?" Kendall asked as they walked down another aisle in the store.

"Yeah, she's fine with it. Her house is bigger anyway," Logan replied.

"Too bad we couldn't have it at the Palm woods."

"Kendall, I haven't decided yet so stop please?"

"I was just saying."

"I know you want me to move out there, but we're not even together. That night was just-"

"Incredible? Amazing? Logie, the list goes on," Kendall said.

"I don't care. I mean, yeah it was great but you still left and-"

"I had a tour to finish. You knew that."

"But you're still with Jo. I know you haven't told her," Logan said.

"I'm working on it."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Well let me know when you figure it out."

"Logan, stop. I promise I will tell her. I'm not happy with Jo. I'm happy with you and Kyler. This is what I want."

"I want to believe you, but it's hard. If you really wanted to be with me then you would have told Jo the minute you returned home."

Kendall didn't know how to respond. Logan had a point. Telling Jo the truth should have been the first thing Kendall did when he got home, but instead he kept putting it off. He just didn't know how he was going to tell her what was going on inside his head. He still loved Jo, but not the way that he loved Logan.

The rest of the shopping trip was awkward between the two and Kendall was hoping that it would get better. The next few days were supposed to be them celebrating their son's birthday and just enjoying each others company. Kendall eventually had to go back to California, and the blond was not looking forward to that day.

Logan still wasn't talking to him when they arrived back at the brunet's apartment and the silence was starting to get to Kendall. Kyler still made conversation, but there was only so much of Spider-man and boogers that Kendall could take. He loved his son, but he needed some adult interaction and at the moment he wasn't getting any.

"Kyler, can you go to your room for a sec? I need to talk to your daddy," Kendall said and the smaller blond nodded his head sadly, and disappeared from the living room.

Logan heard everything from the kitchen and he let out an annoyed sigh. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Kendall because he knew that the blond would say something stupid and then he would blow up on him. That's usually what happened and Logan wasn't in the mood.

"Logie?"

Logan rolled his eyes and he turned around to face the blond. He didn't want to talk, but he knew he didn't have a choice. This would be the perfect time to come clean about his recent discovery, but Logan didn't know how he was going to do that. He was afraid of Kendall's reaction.

"What?" Logan asked. His tone wasn't friendly, and Kendall frowned.

"Can you not be mad at me? We're supposed to be getting along."

"I'm just sick and tired of you acting like we're going to get back together, and yet you still haven't told your fiancee about it!"

"I'm trying okay? I swear I will end it with her and we can try again. I realize now that I screwed up and I'm trying to fix it." Logan scoffed at the blond's words and Kendall let out a sigh. "You're with someone, too."

"Matt is just...it's different."

"Not really. You haven't told him anything have you?" Kendall asked.

"I'm working on it."

"So am I. Can we just worry about this later and focus on our son?"

"But I am going to worry! Things are so complicated and it's stressing me out!" Logan cried.

"Logan, it's not that bad," Kendall said.

"You don't get it."

"Then make me."

This was his chance, but Logan couldn't get the words to come out. He was screaming at himself to just tell Kendall about the baby, but Logan was paralyzed. Things were already a mess and telling Kendall the truth was just going to make the situation worse.

"Never mind. I'm sorry for snapping at you. You're right, we need to forget about this and focus on Kyler. He's more important."

Kendall walked over to the brunet and took his hands in his own. "We can figure this out. I love you and I'm sorry for letting you go in the first place. I want this to work."

"Me, too. Just please tell Jo and I promise I will stop seeing Matt. I want to be with you."

"I'll tell her. Can you please move back with me?"

"Kendall-"

"Just really think about it."

Logan nodded his head and he went to turn away, but he was stopped when Kendall pulled him closer and leaned in to kiss him. Logan's brown eyes fluttered close as he waited for the kiss, but it never came.

"Can I come out now!" Kyler shouted, interrupting the kiss that Logan wanted so badly.

Kendall's lips formed into a smile and he whispered, "Later."

Logan wasn't sure if he could wait till later, but he nodded his head anyway.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan was nervous; he was going to be in the same room with his best friends and he didn't know how to act. It had been five years since he had seen James and Carlos, and now he was going to see them again. A part of him was upset with the fact that they didn't even try to reach out to him in the past five years, but the other half was glad to have them back in his life. He missed them and even though he hated to admit it, he missed being back in California. He was really starting to consider Kendall's offer.

The party was in thirty minutes and yet Logan couldn't find it in himself to leave the small bathroom in his mother's house. He was feeling nervous and his stomach was doing uneasy flips. His knuckles gripped the edge of the counter tightly and he tried to relax. Logan hated morning sickness the most and this time around it seemed like it was worse than before.

A knock on the door caught his attention and he knew it was probably Kendall coming to check on him. Logan wasn't sure how the blond didn't piece it together yet, but Logan didn't care. He didn't want Kendall to know just yet.

Logan took a deep breath to calm himself, then he opened the bathroom door. His mother greeted him with a sympathetic smile and Logan gave her a small smile in return.

"Still sick?" Joanna asked.

"Sort of," Logan replied.

"I think I might have something for you."

"Mom, are they here yet?"

"No. is that what you're worried about?"

"A little. I haven't seen them in forever and I don't know how it's going to be."

"Honey, I'm sure they are going to be thrilled to see you. Don't worry about it."

Logan nodded his head. He knew he shouldn't worry, but that's the kind of person that he is. He couldn't help it. He decided to listen to his mother and he followed her into the living room where Kendall and the birthday boy were at. Kyler of course chose to wear his Spider-man costume for the occasion, and this time Logan didn't care. It was his son's birthday after all.

"You okay?" Kendall asked and Logan shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not ready to see them. It's going to be weird," Logan said.

"Nah, it will be fine. They miss you."

"I miss them, too."

"Don't worry about it." Kendall placed a comforting kiss on Logan's head and that seemed to ease the brunet's mind.

Kyler's friends from kindergarten arrived and the smaller blond was thrilled to have them around. Logan of course invited Tessa, but she hadn't arrived yet. Logan didn't think to invite Matt to the party. He hadn't exactly told him that he had a son and he didn't plan on doing it. They weren't going to be with each other that much longer anyway. It crushed Logan that he had to let Matt go, but it wasn't right to be stringing him along. They never would have worked out anyway. At least, that's what Logan told himself to make himself feel better.

There was no sign of James and Carlos yet and Logan was starting to get worried. Maybe they changed their minds and didn't want to see him? Logan knew he shouldn't be thinking so negative, but he couldn't help it. Kendall kept assuring him that they would be here, but Logan wasn't so sure anymore.

The sound of the doorbell filled his ears and Kendall sent him a smile. Logan walked over to the door with Kendall behind him and he opened it. Two familiar faces greeted him and Logan froze in shock. It had been so long since he had seen his friends and he didn't know what to do now that they were here in front of him.

"Hey, Logan," James greeted.

"H-hey."

"Logan!" Carlos exclaimed and he threw himself at the brunet. It caught Logan off guard and he stumbled backwards. "I missed you, buddy!"

"Carlos, can't...breathe."

The Latino quickly pulled away and held Logan by his shoulders. "Sorry! I could just kiss you!"

"Uh-"

James chuckled and he poked his head in."Can we come in? It sounds like there is an awesome party going on."

Logan nodded his head and the two followed him into the familiar house. It had been forever since they had stepped foot in the Mitchell residence, and it felt great to be back. James and Carlos entered the living room and Joanna immediately approached them.

"I'm so glad you two could make it! It's so good to have all the boys back together."

"It's great to be back, Mrs. Mitchell. We missed our little Logie." James wrapped his arm around Logan and ruffled his hair.

Logan rolled his eyes and pushed the taller brunet off of him. His eyes landed on his son and he could see the confused expression on his face. Kyler had only been a year when they moved back to Minnesota and Logan knew that his son didn't remember his uncles.

"So where's the birthday boy?" Carlos asked and he looked around the room full of kids.

"Over there. Follow me," Logan said and he led them over to where Kyler was standing.

The blond grew more confused when James and Carlos approached him. He knew they were friends with his daddy, but he didn't know who they were. They seemed friendly, but Kyler was still a little scared of these strangers.

"Kyler, this is James and Carlos. They're my best friends," Logan said and the smaller blond nodded.

"Hello," he greeted shyly.

"Hey! You're so cute! I remember when you were this little thing!" Carlos said and Kyler's brows furrowed in confusion.

"You don't remember us, but we're your uncles. You were just a baby when you moved," James said.

"I have uncles?"

"Yep! The coolest ones in the whole world!" Carlos exclaimed.

Kyler's face lit up. "Do you like superheros?"

"Of course! They're awesome!" Carlos said.

"Spider-man is my favorite."

"At least we know who he's like the most," James said to Logan.

Logan nodded his head in agreement. Kyler was exactly like Kendall and it got Logan thinking about the new baby. Would he or she be more like him or was Kendall's genes just stronger? Logan was excited to be a parent again, but at the same time he was scared. He wanted Kendall to be there this time, but he wasn't sure if the blond would do it.

Logan felt arms wrap around his waist and a smile formed over his face. Kendall placed a kiss to his temple and Logan blushed when he noticed the looks his friends were giving him.

"Back together yet?" James asked.

"Almost," Kendall replied.

"Good! Then it will be just like the old times!" Carlos said happily.

"Carlos, we're still working on it and I don't know if I'm ready to move back to California," Logan said.

"Oh."

It got silent between the four of them and they didn't know what to say. Logan knew that they wanted him to go back and start over with them, but he wasn't sure if he could trust Kendall enough to do that. Kendall hadn't even tried to end his relationship with Jo and Logan wasn't sure if he ever was. The brunet didn't want to think like that, but so far Kendall wasn't doing anything that he had promised.

"Oh my gosh!" The four of them jumped at the voice and Logan rolled his eyes when he recognized it. He had almost forgotten that he had invited Tessa and now he was starting to regret it.

"Hey, Tess," Logan greeted when she approached the group. Her eyes were wide and she wore a huge smile on her face.

"I can't believe Big Time Rush is here! This is amazing!" Tessa squealed.

"We're not Big Time Rush anymore. Tess, this is-"

"James, Carlos and of course Kendall. I know who they are, Logan."

"You're a fan?" James asked.

"Of course! You guys were awesome back in the day. Kendall is my favorite."

James frowned. "It's always Kendall!"

Logan couldn't help but shake his head. He knew something like this was going to happen and he quickly excused himself from the room. He escaped to the kitchen and he busied himself by making sure the cake was perfect. He glanced up when he heard someone enter the room and he gave Kendall a small smile.

"Hiding?" Kendall questioned.

"Kind of. It's still a little weird for me," Logan replied.

"Logie, it's fine. They just really miss you and they want us to all be back together again. That's all."

"But I can't just get up and move. Kyler is starting first grade soon and I have a job and-"

"He can start at a new school and you can become a doctor or maybe Gustavo will sign you."

Logan gave his friend a look. "Yeah right. Look, I just don't know yet okay?"

"Okay. Can you at least go back out there and mingle? It's getting uncomfortable with your friend out there."

"She just really likes you."

"I get it, but it's still a little creepy," Kendall said.

"Okay. Give me a minute," Logan said.

Logan closed the lid on the cake and he turned to leave, but he stopped when he felt his stomach tighten up. He gripped the counter top tightly and his face contorted in pain. He had totally forgotten about the mild cramping and he was hoping that Kendall didn't notice, but he wasn't that lucky.

"You okay?" Kendall asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah. It's nothing."

Kendall wasn't buying it for a second, but he wasn't going to push Logan for answers. He was sure that he would just come clean later, but the more Kendall thought about it the more he didn't think Logan would ever tell him what was going on. Logan was the one who lied about Kyler for a whole nine months.

"Logie, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm okay."

Kendall was getting annoyed, but he let it go and he nodded his head. The two returned to their friends and continued to catch up. Finally it was time for cake and ice cream and Kendall forgot all about the small incident with Logan. Kyler was happy being sung too and blowing out the candles was his favorite part.

"This cake is amazing!" Carlos said and he placed another big piece in his mouth.

Kendall shook his head and turned to Logan. The brunet was just staring at the small piece that was cut for him and not once did he dig into it. Kendall really wanted Logan to talk to him, but the brunet was being stubborn and it was starting to get irritating.

"Daddy, why aren't you eating your cake?" Kyler asked.

"I will, bud. Go play with your friends okay?" Logan said, and his son ran off to find his friends.

James sent Kendall a look and the blond just shrugged his shoulders. Logan noticed that his friends were staring at him and his eyes glanced down at the cake. He knew that if he even tried to eat it that it would just make a second appearance, but he had to act normal in front of his friends. They couldn't know just yet.

As soon as the dessert touched his tongue, Logan felt the need to vomit. He swallowed the piece quickly, but the taste still lingered in his mouth. He set the plate down and excused himself from the room. He ran to the upstairs bathroom and he slammed the door shut behind him. He fell to his knees in front of the toilet and emptied his stomach. He hated this part the most and he wanted it to end more than anything.

He pulled away and flushed the toilet, then he stood up and wiped his mouth with some tissue. A soft knock on the door caught his attention and he let out a sigh. He made sure he was presentable, then he opened the door to reveal a worried Kendall. The blond stepped inside the room and closed the door.

"Logan, tell me what's going on."

Logan knew he couldn't lie anymore and he had to come clean. He just hoped that Kendall would take the news well and help him with this baby. Logan couldn't raise another child on his own again.

"I'm pregnant."

A surprised expression crossed Kendall's face and his mouth fell open. Now it all made sense and he didn't know how he didn't figure it out before.

"I didn't even know that you and Matt were um..."

"It's yours."

Kendall felt like the room was spinning and tried to keep himself up right. He didn't know how to respond, but he knew he had to say something. Logan studied the blond's face for any kind of reaction, but he just got the same one.

"You're shocked, huh?" Logan asked.

"Yes. I really wasn't expecting that," Kendall replied.

That was not the answer that Logan was hoping for and he felt his heart sink. He wanted Kendall to be happy and excited about the baby.

"You don't have to help me. I think I got it."

"What? No! I want to be there! This is my second chance! I wasn't really there when you were pregnant with Kyler and now I can be! This is great!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Really? So you're not mad?" Logan asked.

"Of course not! I wanted more kids! I mean the timing sucks, but that's okay. We're mending our relationship and this just makes things better."

"But what about Jo? She's going to be really upset."

"I know, but I can't keep lying to her. I love you, Logan and I want to be with you and our kids. I screwed up once and I won't do it again," Kendall said.

Hearing that eased Logan's mind just a little bit. He was still scared about having another baby in the current situation, but Kendall seemed honest about being there this time around. Logan had to trust him. He didn't have a choice right now.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I hope you guy liked it! Work keeps getting in the way and making it hard for me to do anything, but I'm trying. Writing is my escape and I love doing it. I won't stop any time soon. Anyway, Kendall knows and is happy! Yay! Of course the idiot is still engaged to Jo and all that other crap. It will get better! I will update soon! OH! I wrote a Kogan Valentine's fic like a month ago so I will be posting that tomorrow!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

The party was a success and Logan could tell that his son had a great time. The birthday boy was exhausted from a long, fun day and he passed out on the couch as soon as all the guests left. Joanna placed a blanket over his sleeping form, then she made her way into the kitchen to check on her son.

Logan was gathering all of the trash left over from the party, and Kendall was beside him tidying up the kitchen. It was obvious that they were tired and Joanna shook her head. She knew how helpful her son was, but right now it looked like he needed to rest.

"Boys, I can clean up," she said.

Logan turned around to face his mother. "Mom, it's okay. We're almost done."

"Honey, I can finish. Go home and rest. Kyler is asleep and you two look like you need it."

Logan didn't feel right leaving the kitchen a mess, but he was tired and sleep sounded amazing at the moment. His body had been demanded more sleep and all he did was fight it, but now he was go to give in to what it wanted.

"Logie, she's right. Let me finish and then we can go okay?" Kendall said.

Logan wanted to protest, but instead he found himself nodding his head and leaving Kendall to clean up the mess. James and Carlos were sitting quietly in the living room and they smiled at their friend when he entered the room. Logan was sure that they would have taken off by now.

"You guys can go," Logan said.

"We will when you guys do," James stated.

"How long are you two here anyway?"

"A few days," Carlos answered.

Logan nodded his head, then he turned his attention to his sleeping son. It had been a while since he had seen his son so happy and Logan felt like he had something to do with that. Taking Kyler away from his father was something that Logan regretted, but having Kendall back in their lives seemed to be a good thing. Kyler was happy again and that's how Logan wanted his son to be all the time. Making that move to California sounded better and better everyday.

Kendall appeared from the kitchen and James and Carlos stood up from their seats. "You guys going now?" The blond asked his friends.

"Yeah," James nodded and he let out a yawn. "I'm beat. Tomorrow we can catch up or something."

"Sounds good."

The two said their goodbye's, then they left. Kendall walked over to where his son was sound asleep and he gently picked him up. The smaller blond stirred for a moment, then he rested his head on Kendall's shoulder and fell back asleep. As soon as they got to Logan's apartment, Kendall carried Kyler to his room and carefully laid him on the bed. A gentle kiss was placed on his head, then Kendall left the room to join Logan.

Kendall crawled onto the king-sized bed and laid down beside the brunet. Logan curled up beside him and buried his face in Kendall's chest. He inhaled deeply and let out a content sigh when the blond's scent filled his nostrils. He couldn't remember the last time that he cuddled like this with Kendall, and being able to do it now brought a smile to his face. He really missed this.

"Do you think he had fun?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him so happy. It was nice," Logan replied.

Kendall nodded his head and he ran his hand over Logan's back. His mind wandered to the baby and he bit down on his bottom lip. He was excited, he really was, but he didn't know how he was going to break the news to Jo. It seemed like the situation was getting more complicated every day.

"How come you didn't tell me about the baby sooner?"

"Hmm?" Logan looked up at the blond and he sat up when he noticed the gloomy expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Things are just getting more difficult."

"You're really not happy about the baby are you?"

"No! Of course I am! It's just that I still need to tell Jo and I don't know how I'm going to do it," Kendall said.

"I can raise this baby by myself if you can't decide," Logan said.

"Why do you have to do that? I said I was going to be there and I mean that. I love you and I want this to work. Look how great we were doing today."

"I want this to work too. I just don't want to get my hopes up."

Kendall reached for Logan's hands. "I want you okay? I want this life right here. I promise you I will tell her, then we can go on living our lives together."

A small smile formed over Logan's face. That's exactly what he wanted, but a part of him was still unsure about letting Kendall back in with open arms. Of course it was probably a little too late. Logan had already let him in.

"You promise? No more drama?" Logan asked.

"I promise. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I kick myself everyday for what I did. I never should have left you," Kendall replied.

"It was my fault, too. I never should have snapped at you all the time."

"We were young and we fought a lot. That's over now. Things will be different now."

"Promise?"

Kendall kissed Logan on the top of his head. "Promise."

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan scrambled around the apartment the following morning, trying to clean up before his friends came over. James and Carlos were only in Minnesota for a few days and today they promised that they would come over to hang out. Logan was a little embarrassed about them coming over; his apartment wasn't anything spectacular and to him it seemed like it was too boring for them. Their living situations were totally different compared to his.

Kendall assured him that they wouldn't care, but Logan still tried to make his place seem a little less lame. Kendall thought it was ridiculous how Logan was acting. The four of them never cared about the fame and fortune that came with being in a band; they still remembered where they came from. Logan was overreacting.

"Logie, enough. They don't care," Kendall tried again.

"I care okay? This place is nothing like 2J and-"

"Logan, it's fine. James and Carlos don't care if you're living a more normal life. Trust me, sometimes we wish we had this. You're lucky that you escaped."

"You hate being famous? But remember how fun it was?"

"Being chased by paparazzi and fans everyday? Yeah, it was great!"

Logan frowned at Kendall's sarcasm. "I'm serious. I miss it sometimes. At least then I had enough money to pay the bills."

"I offered you money," Kendall said.

"I don't need it. All of it is in the bank for Kyler to have."

"Look, just relax okay. They don't care. We're just happy that we're able to reconnect with you again."

"I guess so. It has been a long time," Logan said, and he let out a sigh before plopping down on the couch beside Kendall.

He was exhausted and he felt like he had been working all day, but yet the only thing he did was clean up Kyler's toys. Logan had forgotten how hard it was to have another human being growing inside of him.

"Take it easy. I don't want you hurting yourself or the baby," Kendall said and his hand came into contact with Logan's still flat stomach. He rubbed it soothingly and Logan couldn't help but smile.

"I do need a bigger place. I can't have two kids here. It's too small," Logan said.

"My place is big enough."

Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes. Kendall was never going to stop bringing up California and sometimes Logan felt like just giving in to shut up the blond, but he knew he couldn't do that. There was still a lot to think about.

The sound of the doorbell snapped Logan out of his thoughts and he took a deep breath before getting up and answering the door. Carlos greeted him with another bear hug and Logan squeaked when he felt his body being crushed. Luckily James was there to pull Carlos off of him.

"This place is tiny!" Carlos said and his eyes scanned the room.

Logan frowned. "Gee thanks. Sorry it's not as big as yours."

"Logan, it's not the size that matters," Carlos said with a wink and Logan rolled his eyes. Carlos was still very childish. He was glad that at least his friends didn't change.

"Where's the little guy?" James looked around hoping to find the small blond, but frowned when he was no where to be found.

"Taking a nap," Kendall answered.

"You guys thirsty?" Logan asked and his friends nodded their head. The brunet quickly went into the kitchen to fetch them all something to drink.

James walked over to the couch and he sat down beside Kendall. "So what are we going to do? We leave tomorrow morning and I'm sure you're heading out soon."

"Yeah. I told Jo I was in Denver for few days."

James glared at his friend. "Still haven't told her?" he hissed.

"Shh!" Kendall smacked the brunet. "I'm working on it. I don't want to upset Logan by talking about it so shut up!"

"Dude! You should have told her!" Carlos cried and the other two shushed him.

"I'm trying okay? It's complicated with the new baby and-"

"New baby?" James questioned. "You knocked Logan up again!"

"It was an accident. Heat of the moment kind of thing. Look, I am going to tell her and then Logan is going to move back with me," Kendall explained.

"You just keep digging yourself in a bigger hole huh, Knight?"

"I'm working on it okay? Just lay off."

Logan emerged from the kitchen and the three of them dropped the current conversation. Logan glanced between his friends with a confused look on his face. Something was said when he wasn't around, he just had that kind of feeling, and he wanted to know what they discussed.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You're pregnant!" Carlos blurted and Logan set Kendall the best dirty look he could muster.

"Why did you tell them?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" James questioned.

Logan let out a sigh and set the three glasses down on the coffee table. "Because I was scared. I wasn't sure how you two would take it. I mean, with everything going on."

"Loges, we don't care. We're glad you're having another baby," James said.

"Really?" Logan was still skeptical.

"Dude, it's awesome! Now all you two need is to get back together!" Carlos said excitedly.

Logan and Kendall shared a look. Kendall wanted nothing more then for that to happen, but Logan wasn't on the same page as him. Logan was still scared to jump into something that he had been avoiding for five years. Sure he loved Kendall, but the blond had to prove that he loved him.

"What should we do?" Logan quickly changed the subject and Kendall's face fell.

The four of them were stumped on what to do. When they were younger their options were endless, but now the small town didn't have much to offer. There was a couple of bars around, but that meant that Logan would be excluded.

"I have no idea. It was easier when we were teenagers," Carlos said.

"Let's just go out for something to eat and we can catch up," Kendall suggested.

The three nodded their heads in agreement and Logan went to fetch Kyler from his nap. The six year old was not happy about his afternoon nap being interrupted, but he got over it when he found out that they were going out to eat. He loved the pictures and crayons that came with his meal.

The restaurant wasn't very busy when they arrived and they took their seats at a table that could fit their whole party. Kyler clapped his hands excitedly when a picture and small box of crayons was placed in front of him, and the boy got to work on bringing it to life. Logan picked up the menu in front of him and glanced at his options, then his eyes landed on the gold ring on Carlos' finger and he frowned.

"So why wasn't I invited to the wedding?" Logan asked.

"Hmm?" Carlos looked a him quizzically.

"You got married, right? How come I wasn't invited."

Carlos grew silent and he toyed with the ring. "I...I wasn't sure if you would have showed up."

"Carlos, that's a stupid reason not to invite me. I would have been there if I got some kind of invitation."

"I'm sorry, Logan! I really am! I'm such a horrible friend!" Carlos was a blubbering mess and James placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Carlos, knock it off," Logan hissed when he noticed people staring. He didn't mean to upset his friend. He was just asking an innocent question.

"Logan, I really am sorry! I should have reached out for you! Now you hate me!"

"Carlos, I don't hate you. I was just wondering why you guys forgot about me."

"We never forgot about you, Loges," James piped up. "We just didn't know if you would ever want to see us."

"You guys can't make assumptions like that. It felt like you guys didn't care," Logan said.

"Logan, we do care." It was Kendall's turn to speak up.

"You guys didn't do a really good job showing it. Look, I don't want this to start anything. I was just curious."

"Hey," James wrapped his arm around the shorter brunet's shoulders. "We love you, Loges. We're sorry that we're asshole friends."

"It's okay."

"Isn't that a bad word?" Kyler asked, and the four adults looked in his direction. They had almost forgotten that he was at the table with them.

"Yes," Logan answered.

"But you can use it for all the little jerks on the playground," James said and Logan shot him a glare.

"Cool!" Kyler exclaimed and his parents shook their heads. The last thing they needed was for their son to start cursing.

After spending a few hours together, Logan called it a night when he started to notice Kyler getting sleepy. James and Carlos hugged their friends, then they made their way to their own car. Logan was sad to see them leave and he wished they didn't have to, but they had lives of their own. Kendall had to leave tomorrow and Logan was not looking forward to that.

Kyler had fallen asleep as soon as they got home, leaving the two to have some alone time. All Logan wanted to do was hold Kendall all night long. He didn't want him to go back to California because he knew who was there waiting for him. Logan didn't hate Jo, he just envied her. She was the one who spent every waking moment with Kendall. Logan wanted the same thing.

"Do you have to go?" Logan asked, when the two were settled in bed.

"Unfortunately yes. I wish I didn't have to," Kendall replied.

"Then don't. Minnesota isn't all that bad."

"Logan, my job is over there. Just come with me! You can study to be a doctor or maybe Gustavo can help you with something...I don't know. Just please!"

"I need more time. I can't just pack up everything and go with you. I need to make sure that we're actually serious about this."

"You mean if I'm really serious. Logan, how many times do I have to tell you that I love you? Till I'm blue in the face? Logan, I really love you and Kyler. It's not the same without you," Kendall said.

"I know. Just please give me some time. That's all I'm asking for and it's not much," Logan said.

Kendall nodded his head and Logan curled up beside him. Logan rested his head on Kendall's shoulder and he listened contently to the soft heartbeat that always seemed to calm his nerves. Tomorrow Kendall would be leaving and Logan wasn't sure when he would see him again. He prayed that it would be soon.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall unlocked the door to his apartment and he let out a sigh when he walked in. He loved California, but it just wasn't the same without Logan and his son. They were a big part of him and not having them around made the blond feel empty inside. All he wanted was for them to move out here with him, but Logan kept shooting the idea down. Kendall understood why, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. He wanted them here with him.

He set his keys down on the counter top and he rolled his suitcase to the bedroom. He opened the door and his eyes widened in surprise when he found Jo waiting for him. She was wearing a sexy lingerie; one that Kendall had never seen before and a seductive look on her face. Kendall was not expecting this and he didn't know how to react.

"Hi, Kendall. Welcome home." Her tone was dripping with lust and instead of turning Kendall on, it made him nervous.

"J-Jo, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Why don't you come over and find out?"

Kendall felt a lump form in his throat and he swallowed nervously. It seemed like his legs had a mind of their own and he found himself walking towards her. She crawled over to him and grabbed him by the hem of his shirt, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Kendall wanted to pull away, but instead he found himself kissing her back with just as much need. His head was screaming at him to stop, but he just couldn't break away from her. This was wrong, he knew it was, but he couldn't come to his senses and he continued to give Jo what she wanted.

**A/N: Yeah, things are getting worse huh? This isn't Jo's fault though, it's Kendall's and Logan's...but mostly Kendall's. Anyway, I will update soon! Hope everyone liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but work is getting in the way and I've been so tired lately. Anyway, there is some drama in this chapter, but what's new right? Well I hope you guys like it!**

Kendall mentally kicked himself over and over for what he did. The minute he returned home he should have told Jo the truth, but instead he gave in to what she wanted and now he made the situation more complicated. Telling the truth was such an easy thing to do, and yet Kendall had found himself struggling severely. He had no problem telling Logan about their issues, but he yet he couldn't tell Jo how he felt. It made no sense to the blond and he knew he was running out of time.

Weeks went by and everyday Kendall tried to sit down with his fiancee, but lately she didn't have enough time to talk. Jo was always on set filming her new show, and spending time with Kendall didn't happen very often. They were growing apart and sometimes Kendall wondered if Jo was having second thoughts about the wedding.

Finally a day came for Kendall to tell her, and he sat nervously on the couch as he waited for her to return from the gym. They both had the day off and Kendall knew that this was going to be his only chance to tell Jo the truth. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but it had to happen. He couldn't keep lying anymore.

The sound of the front door startled Kendall and he jumped. Jo sent him a puzzled look and she removed the headphones from her ears. She could tell something was bothering him and she wanted answers.

"You okay?" she asked.

Kendall just nodded his head and remained silent. Jo let out a sigh and she made her way over to him. She sat down and reached for his hand, rubbing it soothingly in hopes of calming him down.

"Can we talk?" The question caught Kendall off guard and he slowly nodded his head. Jo continued, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I don't know for sure, but I might be pregnant."

Kendall's eyes widened in shock. "What? But how?"

Jo gave him a look and rolled her eyes. "The day you came home. Ring a bell?"

Kendall squeezed his eyes shut and cursed. This was no what he expected to hear. He didn't want to believe it, he couldn't.

"Jo-"

"Kendall, calm down. I don't know for sure. I'm just assuming because I'm late," Jo told him.

"But we're not ready for a baby!" Kendall cried.

"I know! Look, just relax okay? I'm going to take a test. I'm sure it's just a false alarm."

Kendall nodded his head and Jo gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek, then she disappeared from the room. Kendall quickly stood up from his spot on the couch and grabbed his keys off the bar, then he was gone. All he could think about was what Jo told him and he prayed that it really was just a false alarm.

He found himself parked in front of James' condo and he let out a sigh before shutting off the ignition. He just knew that James was going to bite his head off and in all honesty, he deserved it.

Kendall knocked on the door and rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited for his friend to answer. Finally, the door opened and James appeared with a smile, but his smile fell when he took in Kendall's appearance.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"Jo might be pregnant."

James' eyes widened. "What!"

Kendall let out a yelp when he was yanked inside and James shut the door behind them. Kendall knew that the yelling was going to start any minute now.

"You knocked her up!"

"I don't know for sure. Help!"

James let out a sigh. "What about Logan?"

"I still want him," Kendall replied.

"Then tell Jo the truth!"

"I can't now! She could be having my baby!"

"Newsflash, Knight! Logan is also having your baby!"

Kendall let out a groan and he collapsed on the sofa. This was all his fault and now he wasn't so sure if he could fix it. All he had to do was tell Jo the truth and he couldn't even do that. How was he supposed to do it now?

"James, how do I tell her?" he asked, hoping that James would have a good answer.

"You should have done that a long time ago," James replied.

That wasn't the answer Kendall was hoping for, but it was the truth. He should have told her the minute he returned from Minnesota the first time. He loved Logan and he wanted to be with him, but now he felt that maybe it was too late. All he did was make things worse and Logan didn't need any of this bullshit. Logan was better off without him.

"Maybe I should just forget about him," Kendall said.

"And be with Jo?" James questioned.

"No. I will just be by myself. All I do is ruin things."

"Oh grow up already! I have had it! All you do is sulk because you think Logan doesn't deserve you, but yet you're the one causing problems! Look, just leave Jo and patch things up with the one you really love!"

"But if she's having my baby then-"

"No! That is not a reason to stay in a relationship that you're not happy with. You had no problem leaving Logan when he was carrying your child and right now you're thinking about doing it again! You are not going to hurt him anymore, Kendall! Got it!" James fumed.

"Then help me! How do I tell her the truth without her hating me!" Kendall cried.

James could tell that his friend was falling apart, but he didn't know how to comfort him. Kendall was the one who screwed up and it was his responsibility to fix it all. The only thing James could say to him was the thing he had been telling him for a while.

"Just tell her."

"Sometimes I wish I never picked her. Logan was there and I ignored his feelings. I fucked up and I don't know what to do."

"Kendall, it's easy. Just tell her how you feel. So what if she hates you? You'll be happy again and she will always fall in love again. It's not right to be stringing her along," James said.

Kendall nodded his head and fiddled with his fingers. "I know. I'll do it. Thanks."

James didn't feel like he was much help, but he sent his friend a small smile anyway. Kendall left soon after that and on his way home he thought about how he was going to come clean. He had been fooling her long enough and it was time for them to go their separate ways.

Jo greeted him when he entered the apartment and his eyes immediately landed on the tiny, white stick in her hands. He tried to read her expression for any sign of the answer that the test held, but she didn't look at him. Kendall was growing more nervous by the second.

"What does it say?" he finally asked.

"It's negative. You can relax," Jo answered.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted, but I'm just not ready for a baby. We still have to think about the wedding and-"

"Oh like there's going to be one. Who are we kidding? We're just not ready for anything."

"What?"

Jo rolled her eyes. "I know you don't want to get married. I can just see it. I'm sorry that my job is getting in the way, but yours is too. I love you and I want to be with you, but things need to change around here."

"I'm doing the best I can," Kendall stated.

"Yeah, running away is great. Good job."

"I said I was sorry. What more do you want!"

"For you to stop acting this way! What happened to you when you were on tour?"

This was his chance to tell her everything, but he couldn't form the words. He tried to come up with the right words to say, but his mind was blanking. Jo shook her head and gave him one last look, then she walked away, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Kendall wanted to go after her, but instead he plopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh and buried his face in his hands. What was he going to do?

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan let out a quiet moan when he felt soft lips on his neck. He moved his head to the side to give Matt more access, and the blond continued to suck and nip at the heated flesh. The date had started out innocent, but it quickly headed in a different direction as soon as Matt started to kiss him. Logan was thankful that his mother decided to watch Kyler for the night.

A part of Logan felt guilty for what he was doing, but the other half didn't care. It wasn't like Kendall was around or tried to contact him. It had been weeks since he had heard from him and Logan wasn't going to wait around for ever. Of course, Logan still loved Kendall and all he could think about was him. He missed Kendall's touch and kisses. He missed everything.

He was snapped out of it when he felt Matt's hand on his thigh and he bit down on his lip to suppress another moan. He was enjoying this way too much and to be honest he had every right. It had been a long time since anyone really touched him like this and he deserved it.

Logan let out another moan when Matt's hand brushed against his crotch and he tried to control himself. He wasn't sure if he was ready to sleep with Matt, but the things the blond were doing were making it hard to hold back.

Logan was getting lost in the pleasure and he found himself picturing Kendall sitting beside him instead of Matt. He tried to make Kendall disappear, but he never left his mind. The night they shared came flooding back and Logan felt himself getting turned on just thinking about it.

"Kendall," he moaned.

Logan's eyes widened when he realized what just escaped his lips and he felt Matt pull away from him. The hurt expression plastered on his face was proof enough that he heard.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry! That just sort of slipped out!"

"You were thinking about that other guy, huh? The one who you said was just a friend?" Matt asked.

Logan knew there was no point in lying and he let out a sigh before nodding his head. "Yeah."

Matt moved to the other side of the couch and he ran his fingers through his blond locks. Logan felt bad for what he did and he tried to comfort him, but Matt just shook him off.

"Maybe I better go," he said and he stood up from the couch.

"Matt, I'm so sorry. I thought I was over him, but I still love him. I'm sorry," Logan apologized.

"I wish you told me sooner. Now I felt like I was being played."

Logan quickly stood up and reached for the blond's hand. "No! I swear I wasn't playing you. I really like you, but Kendall..."

"You still love him. Yeah, I get it."

"Please don't hate me. You're a really great guy and I wish things would have worked out."

"Me, too. I really liked you, Logan."

The brunet let out a sad sigh when Matt left and he sat back down on the couch, and rubbed the back of his neck. He felt better now that Matt knew the truth, but it still hurt to know that he had to let him go. He wish he didn't have to, but he couldn't stop thinking about Kendall and he knew those feelings were never going to go away.

Logan reached for his phone and frowned when he didn't have any new messages. He scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for and he sent a simple text. He waited patiently for an answer, but it never came. Logan let out a sigh and tossed his phone.

He wanted to know why Kendall had been ignoring him. He wondered if he did something wrong to upset the blond, but he quickly discarded that thought. They were getting along so well and Logan felt like he was starting to see a glimmer of hope, but now he wasn't so sure.

Maybe it was time to revisit the famous Palm Woods.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Joanna wasn't very fond of her son's new idea, but trying to talk him out of it wasn't going to do any good. She had already tried that, but Logan remained set on flying out to California for a few days. She didn't like the idea one bit, but Logan was an adult now and he could do whatever he wanted. She really couldn't stop him.

"You're not happy, are you?" Logan asked when he noticed the expression on his mother's face.

He knew she wasn't going to be thrilled with it, but he had no choice. He had to see Kendall again to make sure that they were okay, and the only way to do that was to go see him. Logan had to admit the idea was a little out there, but he didn't know what else to do. Kendall hadn't been responding to any of his messages and Logan had to fight for him.

"Honey, is it really the best idea?"

"Yes. Mom, I don't know what else to do!"

"Have you tried calling him?"

"Yes! He still doesn't answer. I have to fight for him or else I'll never have him," Logan replied.

"Logan, shouldn't he be fighting for you? He was the one that left you alone for years. He should be the one trying to win you back," Joanna said.

"I know, but I just miss him and I need to know that we're okay."

"But what about that guy from work? He seems nice."

"I let him go."

Joanna let out a sad sigh. "Logan, I'm still not sure about this, but you're an adult now and if this is what you want to do then I can't stop you. Just be careful."

"I promise. This is the last time I'm going to do anything for him."

"Okay. I hope things work out."

"Me too."

*****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan stepped out of the shuttle and he smiled when his eyes landed on the familiar building in front of him. It had been way too long since he had been at the Palm Woods and all of the memories of the place came flooding back. He stepped inside and everything looked the same as it did those many years ago. Bitters was still running the front desk and new future talent filled the lobby and pool area.

Logan made his way to the elevators and he climbed inside and pressed the button for the second floor. He couldn't wait to see Kendall and surprise him. He knew Kendall was going to love it.

The elevator came to a stop and Logan walked out into the hallway and towards the familiar apartment. He stopped at the front door and took a deep breath before knocking. He was hoping that Kendall was home and he knocked again when he didn't get an answer. Finally the door opened and Kendall appeared.

"Hey," Logan greeted.

Kendall was lost for words. He was not expecting to see Logan behind the door and he felt paralyzed. Logan was hoping for a more positive reaction and now he was starting to wonder if he made a mistake coming out here.

"Kendall?"

"Logan, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. You haven't been answering my calls and I just wanted to make sure we were okay," Logan replied.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't we be?" Kendall questioned.

"I just thought maybe you didn't want to try anymore."

"No! I want to be with you. Look, come in and we can talk."

Logan nodded and he followed the blond into the apartment. Kendall quickly scanned the room to make sure that Jo hadn't left anything lying around. He still didn't tell her what was going on and now that Logan was here seemed to make everything worse. Kendall was just glad that Jo was out.

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this, but I still love you and-"

"I love you, too. I swear I was going to fly out to see you and Kyler, but Gustavo has me at the studio every day. It's hard."

"I get it. I was just wondering why you stopped talking to me," Logan said.

"I'm sorry. Things have been so hectic and I barely check my phone nowadays. So how's Kyler?" Kendall asked, and he sat down on the orange sofa. He patted the spot next to him and Logan sat down with a smile.

"Good. He really misses you," Logan answered.

"I miss him, too. How's the baby?"

"Good. I feel great actually. I have an appointment next week."

Kendall let out a sad sigh. "I'm gonna miss it."

"It's okay. It's no big deal." Logan was lying, it meant a lot to him to have Kendall there, but the blond was busy and there was nothing he could do about it.

Kendall noticed the change in Logan's attitude and he reached for his hands. "I promise I will be there for the next one. I want to be around this time."

A smile crossed Logan's face and his eyes fluttered closed when Kendall's lips found his own. Logan missed the feel of the blond's soft lips and he let out a small moan of pleasure. Kendall cupped Logan's face and deepened the kiss. He missed this too and he wanted to enjoy every bit of it.

The two didn't even hear the front door open and it wasn't until they heard the sad sound of Jo's voice did they finally pull away.

"Kendall?"

The blond stood up quickly. "Jo!"

Logan looked between the two, then he looked down at his own hands. He should have known something like this was going to happen, but he fell for everything that Kendall told him and now he felt like an idiot for believing anything that was said to him.

"Jo, this isn't what it looks like!" Kendall tried to explain, but it was obvious that Jo could see right through it.

Logan didn't want to stay to find out how it was going to end, he already knew. He stood up from the couch and pushed passed Jo, ignoring his name being called. A part of him was hoping for Kendall to run after him, but the other half wanted nothing to do with him.

He was done.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:Sorry for the late update and short chapter! There is more drama and I'm sorry, but I hope everyone likes it!  
><strong>

Kendall couldn't meet her eyes, he felt disgusted with himself and he stared hard at his lap. He could feel her gaze on him, but he was too ashamed to look up. He knew that Jo was waiting for an explanation, but he didn't know how to explain himself. There was so many things that he kept hidden from her. Now Kendall wished that he had told Jo the truth a long time ago. He had plenty of opportunities, and he blew each one.

"I'm sorry." He finally spoke.

"You're sorry! How long have you been seeing him?" Jo asked.

"A while. We met up when I was on tour and things kind of escalated from there. I swear I was going to tell you."

"When? After we got married? Or were you never going to marry me?"

"I was, but-"

Jo let out an irritated sigh and she ran her fingers through her hair. She tried to keep herself calm so that she didn't take her anger out on him. She wanted to beat Kendall senseless so that he could feel the pain she was currently feeling, but her pain was different. Jo felt like her heart was torn out of her chest and stomped on.

"Jo, I'm so sorry. I wish I never lied to you. I was going to tell you about him and the baby."

Jo quickly spun around and her hand collided with Kendall's face. He grabbed his stinging cheek and looked up at her with sad, green eyes.

"I'm done. I don't ever want to see you again." Jo slipped the ring off her finger and tossed it to the floor.

It rolled around the wooden surface until it stopped besides Kendall's foot. Jo stormed out of the living room and Kendall flinched when he heard the bedroom door slam shut. He reached down for the ring and studied it closely. Their rings were a promise that they would be together forever, but Kendall didn't feel that way anymore. He loved someone else and it wasn't fair to Jo. He knew she was hurting, but she would heal and find love again. She deserved someone better.

Kendall placed the ring gently on the coffee table, then he stood up from the couch and ran out of the apartment. There was still someone that deserved an apology and Kendall just prayed that he wasn't too late. He pushed the front doors of the Palm Woods open and he scanned the area for any sign of Logan, but the brunet was no where to be found. Kendall missed his chance.

Kendall pulled his own ring off of his finger and he threw it to the ground. His hands found his hair and he tugged hard on the blond locks angrily. He couldn't lose Logan. Not again.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan sat quietly on his couch, his eyes red and his cheeks stained with his tears. He felt like an idiot for believing that Kendall had changed and still loved him. It was obvious that the blond didn't care and was never going to love him like the way he loved him. Logan wasn't a part of his world, Jo was.

Logan should have moved on and found happiness with someone else, but he thought that Kendall was the only one that could make him happy. Matt was such a great guy who really cared for him, and Logan let him go. And for what? Kendall didn't care and he never was.

The sound of his cellphone buzzing on the coffee table caught the brunet's attention and he glanced down at it. It had been doing that for hours, but Logan didn't dare respond to any of the blond's messages or calls. He hated Kendall and wanted nothing to do with him. He couldn't put himself through hell anymore.

The buzzing stopped and his screen flashed, indicating that he had a new voice mail. Logan didn't even want to hear those messages and he reached for his phone to shut it off. The phone started to vibrate again and Logan ignored the call, then he shut it off and threw it on the couch beside him.

The soft sound of feet on the floor caught Logan's attention and he looked up to find his son in the room. Kyler rubbed his eyes tiredly and he let out a yawn before he made his way over to his father. Logan opened his arms for his son and Kyler crawled into his lap and rested his head against Logan's shoulder.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Kyler asked and he looked up at his father's sad eyes.

"I'm okay, bud," Logan replied. He really wasn't, but Kyler was too young to understand the situation.

"Is it papa?"

"Sort of. It's sort of my fault too."

Kyler nodded his head. "Is he coming back?"

Logan didn't know how to respond and he turned away from his son. He didn't know how he was going to explain everything to him. It would break his heart to hear that his papa wouldn't be in his life anymore, and Logan kicked himself for screwing everything up. He was the one who went looking for Kendall so that he could be in their son's life, and now he realized that it was a mistake. He just ruined everything for his son and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Daddy?" Logan looked down at his son and placed a gentle kiss to his head.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow okay? Go back to bed and I will read you a story."

Kyler seemed fine with that idea and he jumped out of Logan's lap and ran back to his bedroom. Logan glanced at his phone, debating if he should turn it back on and listen to any of the messages Kendall left him, but he shook his head at that idea. It would just make things worse. He wanted Kendall out of his life and ignoring him was the only way that he could pretend that the blond never existed.

Logan pushed himself off the couch and made his way down the hall to read his a story. It was just them now.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan wasn't answering and it was driving Kendall crazy. He had spent all day and night trying to reach him, but the brunet never responded. Kendall typed another message frantically on his phone and sent it, but he never received a response. He tried calling, but the phone went straight to voice mail. Kendall didn't even try to leave another message, it wasn't like Logan was going to answer.

Kendall looked up when he heard Jo enter the room and he let out a sigh when he saw she had a suitcase. She continued to ignore him as she grabbed her phone and purse, and she made her way over to the front door. She paused and turned around to face him.

"I'll be staying with Camille. I'll get the rest of my things tomorrow."

Kendall was kind of hoping for some kind of goodbye, but he knew he would never get one. He didn't even deserve any form of one. He was the idiot that broke her heart and he deserved to watch her leave and be happy with someone else.

The door slammed shut and Kendall threw his head back against the couch. He hated himself so much for what he did and he wished there was a way that he could fix it, but he didn't know what to do. Logan hated him and would probably never speak to him again. Kendall lost him and their son.

His mind wandered to the new baby and he felt tears in his eyes. That was supposed to be his second chance, and he blew it. He was supposed to be there this time around for Logan and be a real father, and he couldn't do that now because of what he did. He felt empty inside and the only thing that could make him feel whole again wanted nothing to do with him.

Kendall's head snapped up when he heard his phone beep and he reached for it, hoping to find a message from Logan, but it wasn't him. It was James.

_Hey, did you tell her yet? Did it go well?_

Kendall scoffed and he wrote out his reply._ I told her and now she hates me. So does Logan._

It took a while for James to reply and when he did Kendall's phone beeped._ I'll be right there._

Kendall wasn't in the mood for visitors, but he knew James would come over whether he wanted him or not. Kendall tossed his phone to the side and waited for his friends to show up. He knew Carlos would tag along.

Thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door and the blond rolled his eyes before standing up to get it. James and Carlos greeted him with sad smiles and Kendall stepped aside to let them in. They took a seat on the couch and Kendall went into the kitchen to get them all a drink. He was in desperate need of one.

"So what happened?" James asked and he took the glass that was being handed to him.

Kendall just shrugged and handed Carlos his, then he sat down. "Logan came over to check on me and Jo walked in on us."

James let out a sigh. "Man, I told you to tell her before things got worse. Were you guys kissing and stuff?"

"Yep."

"So where's Logan?" Carlos asked.

"He left before I could fix anything with him."

"So then why are you still here. Go after him!"

"Carlos, it's not that simple." Kendall took a sip of his drink, then he circled his finger around the rim.

He should have gone after him, but he knew for a fact that Logan didn't want to see him. He didn't know how he was going to make Logan see that he was sorry if he was never given the chance.

"Carlos is right. You have to go after him. He's probably hurting right now and you need to fix it," James said.

Kendall rolled his eyes and set his glass down on the coffee table. "And how am I supposed to do that if he doesn't want to see me? He won't let me in to talk. I will keep trying to get a hold of him."

"And how is that working for you? I bet he's ignoring every message. Am I right?"

Kendall was really starting to regret letting his friends in. "James, I can handle this."

James scoffed. "Oh please! You're the one who keeps making things worse and you can handle it? Yeah sure."

"Then what am I supposed to do!"

"Go after him!" His friends exclaimed.

"Fine," Kendall jumped up from the couch. "But if he shuts me out then this was all a huge mistake!"

The two friends shared a look once Kendall was out of the room, and James shook his head. He had tried to tell him to come clean before the situation got worse, but Kendall didn't listen and he had himself to blame.

"I hope Logan forgives him," Carlos said quietly.

James nodded his head in agreement. "Me, too Los. Me too."

Kendall tried to get a hold of Logan again during the flight, but the brunet's phone was still shut off. Kendall let out a sigh and he put his phone away before he found himself leaving more messages. He prayed that Logan would give him another chance and that they could make things work. He loved Logan more than anything in the world and he hated himself for hurting him all the times that he did. That was going to change now and forever.

It didn't take long for him to get to Logan's apartment and he threw the car into park, shut the ignition off and jumped out of the car. He ran inside the building until he found himself at Logan's door and he hesitated before he knocked. He rocked back and forth on his heels nervously as he waited for the door to open.

Finally, he heard the sound of the lock and the door opened. Once Logan realized who was behind it, he rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut again. Kendall wasn't giving up that easy and he knocked again until the door was thrown open.

"What!"

"Logie, we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you now leave before I call the police."

Kendall placed his foot in front of the door when Logan tried to close it again, and the brunet huffed in annoyance. He knew how stubborn Kendall could be and it was obvious that the blond was not backing down.

"Please! Just let me apologize for everything."

"Why should I? I thought you really loved me and then I find out that you were still with Jo."

"Not anymore. See!" Kendall held up his left hand to make his point and Logan glanced at the bare finger.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Logan, why won't you let me in? I just want to fix this. I want us to work," Kendall said.

Logan scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're so full of it, you really know that? I wanted us to work too but now I don't care."

"What about Kyler? He needs me, Logan and I need him. I need both of you."

"Then you wouldn't have done everything that you did! You wouldn't have broken up with me six years ago, you wouldn't have chose Jo over me and you would have ended it with her to give us another chance and you didn't! I can't believe you this time. I just can't," Logan said.

"I know and I'm so sorry! You have to give me another chance. I love you so much and I can't live without and Kyler. I want to be around for him, for you and for the new baby."

"Kendall, forget it. I can raise another baby by myself. I've done it before."

"Logan, don't do this! I know I can't make you trust me, but I can show you. Just give me another chance. Please!" Kendall begged.

Logan bit down on his bottom lip as he mind thought hard about what was being said to him. He wanted to believe Kendall and let him back into his life, but he did that before and he got burned in the process. He couldn't do that to himself again.

He shook his head and started to close the door, but Kendall held it back with his hand. His eyes were pleading him to give him another chance, but Logan couldn't do it. He loved Kendall, but it wasn't worth getting hurt again.

"Don't let me leave without you."

Tears filled Kendall's green eyes and Logan saw one slip out and roll down his face. He was being sincere, and for a moment Logan found himself giving in. But he snapped himself out of it and closed the door. Kendall cried out and banged his fists against the door.

"Logan, please! I'm sorry!"

Logan leaned against the door and let his own tears escape. He could hear Kendall's cries and he squeezed his eyes shut to prevent more tears from spilling. He wanted to turn around and open the door, but he knew he couldn't do that. He was done with everything.

Logan stepped away from the door when he didn't hear Kendall's sobs and he looked through the peephole. He let out a sigh when he found the hallway empty and he slid down to the floor and buried his face in his hands. He didn't bother to stop the tears this time and they ran down his face as he sobbed quietly.

**A/N: This chapter was a little sad, huh? But you know what? It's their fault! They were both idiots and they have themselves to blame. Well, I wrote so it's my fault, but I'm just going to blame those two morons okay? Anyway, I will update soon! This week is going to be pretty easy so more time for updates! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I keep blanking with this story! I hate it! If anyone has any ideas, then please let me know. I kind of have an idea where this story is heading, but when my mind goes blank it sucks. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

James and Carlos glanced at their friend, a sad expression crossing their face. Kendall was a mess and the duo was starting to lose hope in him. All the blond did was stay locked up his apartment and shut everyone out. They tried to get him out and to enjoy life, but the blond remained inside and away from the world. To Kendall, there was no point in anything anymore. His world was gone.

He knew it was his fault for losing Logan and his son, and he had so much hate for himself. All he had to do was give Logan his full attention, but instead he would go home to someone else and hurt Logan in the process. Kendall wished there was a way to turn back time and prevent the mistakes he made from happening, but that wasn't how life worked. He made his bed and now he had to lie in it.

James let out a sigh and sat down on the couch beside the blond. "Hey, you need to snap at of it. I know Logan doesn't want you, but you need to move on."

Carlos frowned at the brunet's words. "No, what he needs to do it fix things with Logan. Prove that he really is sorry."

"He already tried that," James reminded him.

"But maybe it wasn't good enough. Stop being so negative."

Kendall just sat there listening to his friends argue. He heard what they were saying, but he felt like it was pointless to even contribute to the conversation. He had tried to apologize to Logan, but the brunet didn't want to hear it and he slammed the door on his face. Kendall wanted to go back to Minnesota and do anything in his power to save his relationship with Logan and his son, but a part of him felt like giving up. What was the point in trying if the other wasn't even willing to do the same?

"Guys, forget it," He finally spoke and his friends stopped their arguing to glance in his direction.

"You're giving up?" Carlos questioned.

"What else am I supposed to do? Logan doesn't want me and he doesn't deserve me. He should be with someone else."

"But...but he's having your baby! Doesn't that mean anything to you!"

"Carlos, I can't keep flying out there for nothing."

Carlos huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't understand how Kendall was going to give up so easily. It just didn't make sense to claim to love somebody and then not fight for them. "But you can't-"

Kendall shook his head and stood up from the couch. " You guys better go."

Carlos went to protest, but James placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded his head. The Latino let out a sad sigh and he followed James out of the apartment. Kendall retreated to his bedroom and shut the door behind him, then he collapsed on the bed with a heavy sigh. He just needed to be alone for a while.

"This is just dumb!" Carlos exclaimed once he and James were in the elevator.

"I know," James nodded his head in agreement. "But he doesn't want to do it anymore."

"Then we need to do something! Logan is our friend too and we can't lose him again. Last time we did a pretty pathetic job at contacting him, but this time we can actually do something!"

"You're kidding right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

James shook his head and he stepped out of the elevator when the doors opened. "Carlos, this isn't our business. We need to leave it up to them."

"But we're still best friends. Let's just fly out and try to convince Logan to take Kendall back. It's obvious that Kendall hates what he did and Logan just needs to see that," Carlos said.

James wasn't too thrilled about the idea, but he found himself nodding along to Carlos' plan. Maybe the only chance of having their friends back together was up to them. If Kendall wasn't going to step up and fix things, then they were going to have to do it. James just hoped Logan listened to them.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan's hands roamed around his midsection, feeling the small bump that was starting to appear. He had forgotten what it felt like to be pregnant and he found himself staring at his reflection on a daily basis. He was thankful that the morning sickness had passed, but new symptoms took its place. The dizzy spells and fatigue didn't bother him as much, and he just hoped he had a smoother pregnancy.

A sad sigh escaped his lips at the thought of Kendall missing all of this, and he tried to rid his mind of the blond that caused him so much heartbreak. But Kendall never left his mind, he was still there every minute of every day. Logan didn't want to think about him, but he couldn't help it. He missed him and he didn't understand why. All Kendall did was make his life miserable, but yet Logan still felt something for him. It was ridiculous really and Logan knew he had to move on for his own good. He deserved to be happy.

The brunet slid his shirt down and left the bathroom. His son was sitting quietly in the living room, his eyes glued to the cartoon that was playing on the TV. Kyler was different now that Kendall wasn't around, and Logan knew that it was his fault. He had wanted his son to be happy, but now he ruined that. Kyler had grown attached to his papa and not having him around crushed the small blond. Logan hated himself for what he did.

"Hey, you're pretty quiet," Logan said, and his son looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. "You okay?" Logan tried again.

"I just don't get it. Why is papa not here anymore?" Kyler asked.

"Because he-"

"Does he not love me?"

"Of course he loves you! Kyler, don't ever think that. He loves you very much. Him and I just don't work."

"Oh." It was obvious that the six-year-old was still confused and Logan wasn't expecting him to understand.

"Just don't worry about it okay? I'm sure he will stop by to see you." Logan didn't believe it, but it at least cheered up his son. Logan knew lying wasn't going to help, but right now he had nothing.

The sound of the doorbell caught his attention and he rolled his eyes before making his way to the door. He was expecting his mother; Joanna had been by almost everyday to check up on her favorite boys to make sure they were okay and it was starting to get annoying. Logan opened the door and he was surprised to find his best friends standing in the hall.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"You need to fix things with Kendall!" Carlos blurted.

Logan rolled his eyes and slammed the door, not caring if it was a rude thing to do. He didn't want to talk about Kendall and how it was his job to 'fix it'. He tried and for what? Kendall was the one that didn't put in enough effort, so Logan wasn't going to do it now.

Anger started to boil inside of him. How could his friends ignore him for years, but when something bad happens with Kendall they run to his door, begging him to come back? It didn't make sense and all it did was piss Logan off even more. He threw the door open, startling his friends.

"You think you can show up and tell me what to do! You two ignored me for years and now you need me to fix things! I may be the smart one, but I can't fix every situation! Kendall had his chance and he blew it, so you can tell him that."

Logan went to close the door again, but James stopped it with his hand. "Loges, wait! Look, I know we're horrible people, but we're sorry!"

Logan scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't know if he was blowing up on them because his moods were all over the place or because he had been holding everything in for a while and it needed to be released. Now wasn't the best time for it, but Logan didn't care.

"We're so sorry!" It was Carlos' turn to apologize. "We just want the four amigos to be back together and we can't do that if you're not with us. Just take Kendall back."

"You guys don't get it do you? He screwed me over and I will never take him back."

"But he's suffering!" Carlos cried.

"I don't care! I'm the one that suffered for years! I still am. Now leave," Logan said.

"We're not leaving. We flew all the way out here and we're not going anywhere until you try to talk to Kendall. That's all you have to do." James said.

Logan shook his head. "I can't."

"Not even for your son or the baby inside of you? They need Kendall and so do you."

James was right, but Logan didn't want to say it out loud. He knew his kids needed their dad and keeping them away from Kendall would be selfish. Logan was just afraid of allowing Kendall back in. He let him in once and it didn't go at all like he had hoped.

"Guys, please just go."

"Loges, we're not leaving. Just please talk to him. He's a mess and he needs you," James said.

"I'll think about it."

Logan shut the door and he let out a heavy sigh. He wasn't sure if could actually go through with it. Kendall had hurt him too many times and Logan didn't want to be around the blond that caused him so much pain, but this wasn't just about him. Kyler and the new baby were involved now.

That night Logan lie in bed, his mind racing with ways to fix things with Kendall. He didn't want to have to fix anything because Kendall was to blame. He was the one that made Logan's life miserable and Logan wondered why he even dated his best friend in the first place. It wasn't worth all the pain and suffering that he was going through now.

His hand found his growing middle and he caressed the small bump. His brown eyes welled up with tears and they streamed down his face. Kendall wouldn't be here to see this child grow up and make something of themselves. He wasn't going to be there to teach Kyler and the baby how to sing or how to play hockey. Logan was going to be stuck raising two kids and not knowing what to do half of the time. He raised Kyler for six years and yet he still didn't feel like he was an expert parent. He didn't even consider himself a good one.

He rolled over and curled up into a ball, his tears running down and dropping on the pillowcase. He missed Kendall and he loved him so much it hurt. Why did he have to fall in love with someone who screwed him over? He didn't deserve that. Logan never should have let him back in. All it did was cause more heartache.

The sound of tiny feet on the floor caught his attention and he rolled over to find his son standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Logan sat up and wiped his eyes, but it was obvious that the six-year-old could tell that something was wrong. He walked over to Logan's side of the bed and climbed up until he was sitting beside his daddy.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm okay, bud," Logan lied.

"Do you miss papa?"

"Do you miss him?"

Kyler nodded his head and hugged his Spider-man action figure close to his chest. Logan wrapped his arms around his son and held him tightly. Logan felt awful for hurting his son like this and he wished there was a way that he could fix it, but he didn't know what to do anymore.

"I miss him, too." Logan finally said and Kyler looked up at him.

"Is he going to come back?"

"I...I don't know."

"I want him too and then we can play together and watch TV and-"

"Kyler, we don't know for sure yet. He's been gone a long time," Logan said.

"He didn't forget about us, did he?" Kyler asked.

Logan shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Then can you call him to come over? Please, daddy!"

"Kyler, let's just go to bed okay?"

"But I want to see papa!"

Logan let out a sigh. He didn't know what to say or what to do to make his son feel better. He couldn't lie to him. Logan knew he had to do something, but he was so tired of having to be the one to fix the problems. Why did he have to be the only one to do it? He was sure Kendall was capable of doing it.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Logan asked, hoping he could distract his son. Kyler nodded his head eagerly and Logan continued, "I'm going to have a baby."

"You are?" It was obvious that Kyler was confused and Logan couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah. You're going to be a big brother."

"Oh." Kyler's eyes landed on his father's growing middle. "That's why you're getting fat!"

Logan laughed. "Yes that's why."

"So I get to be a big brother?" Logan nodded at the question and a huge smile crossed Kyler's face. "I get to be a big brother! Yay!"

"Okay settle down. It's time you went back to bed."

Kyler pecked Logan on the cheek, then he jumped off his lap and ran out of the room. Logan didn't trust his son for a second and he followed him to make sure that he actually went back to bed. Logan tucked in the small blond and gave him a kiss, then he shut the light off and made his way back to his room. Logan tried to force himself to sleep, but it never came. All he could think about was Kendall and he wondered what he was doing right now. Logan wondered if what James and Carlos said was really true. Was Kendall really devastated? A part of Logan hoped so. It was time he felt the pain.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

The restaurant wasn't very busy when Logan arrived the following morning, but the brunet wasn't going to complain. He was dealing with a lot and having an easy day ahead of him was something that he was looking forward to. He was constantly worrying about Kendall and the stress was starting to get to him. He needed a break from the craziness.

Tessa knew something was up, but Logan wasn't going to tell her. It's not like she would believe him if he even tried to tell her about the baby. He wasn't very big yet and Logan knew that he had to figure out a way to hide his secret. But he would cross that bridge when he got there.

"You okay?" She asked when the two were alone in the kitchen. Logan had hoped she would avoid him, but he wasn't that lucky. He just wasn't in the mood.

"Yeah. Fine," He replied.

Tessa frowned. "Why won't you talk to me? You used to."

"Tess, I swear I'm fine. Can we just drop it please?"

"Logan, what's going on with you?"

"Tess, please?"

"But-"

"I'm fine!" Logan didn't mean to raise his voice and he quickly regretted it when he saw the expression his friend wore. "Tess, I'm sorry."

The girl nodded her head sadly and left the kitchen. Logan let out a sigh and he ran his fingers through his hair. His mood was all over the place and he didn't mean to snap at his friend, but he couldn't help it. The truth was he just didn't want to talk about Kendall anymore.

Logan felt like apologizing to her again, but he knew it was wise to calm down and let her do the same. He continued to get his work done and now he didn't feel like he was going to have an easy day anymore. It was going to be another disaster.

It seemed like the day was dragging and Logan caught himself staring at the clock more and more. He just wanted to go home and take it easy. He was physically and mentally exhausted with everything that was going on in his life. All he wanted was for life to cut him some slack, but that's not how it worked. Life had to fuck with you every now and then.

Logan gave a couple sitting down a smile and he made his way to a table that needed his attention. He got to work on making it presentable for the next available guest, but he stopped when he felt a sharp cramp run through his midsection. He was used to the mild cramping, but he was sure that it would have ended when the morning sickness did. Logan tried to ignore the pain, but he was finding it difficult when it didn't subside.

He gripped the edge of the table tightly when a strong one hit and he squeezed his eyes shut. His other hand found the small bump he hid under his clothes and he prayed that everything was okay with the baby. Logan knew he was stressed out because of what was going on and he was hoping that this had nothing to do with it.

A small scream escaped his lips and it didn't go unnoticed by any of the guests or some of his coworkers. Tessa was at his side in seconds and she placed a comforting hand on his back.

"Logan, what's wrong?"

"I need to go home. I need go home."

"I'll call 911 okay?"

Logan shook his head. "No! I just need to go home."

Tessa tried to protest, but Logan ignored her and pushed her away. He just needed to get out of the restaurant and back to his apartment. He made his way to his car and he stopped when his body was assaulted by another sharp cramp. Logan gritted his teeth to try and hold back another cry of pain from escaping. He just had to get home.

He pulled up in the familiar driveway and forced himself to get out of the car and up the steps. He knocked on the door and prayed that his mother would answer quickly. Joanna opened the door with a smile, but her smile faltered when she found her son bent over in obvious pain.

"Honey, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"Mom, it hurts."

"Let me take you to the hospital." Joanna quickly ran back into the house to look for her car keys. Logan didn't even bother to protest. He was in pain and he knew that this wasn't normal. He just hoped that the baby was okay.

The drive to the hospital was quiet, except for the small cries of pain Logan would make every time his body was hit with a new cramp. Kyler sat quietly in the back seat, hugging his favorite action figure close to his chest.

Joanna reached for her son's hand. "It's okay, honey. You're going to be okay."

"I can't lose the baby, mom. I can't," Logan said, and tears started to well up in his eyes.

"You won't. Don't think like that."

Logan squeezed her hand tightly and he threw his head back against the seat when he felt the sharp pain run through his midsection. He was glad that his mother was around to help him, but he couldn't help but feel like it was Kendall that should be by his side. He had to know and Logan wasn't sure if he even wanted to bother calling the blond.

Joanna had other ideas.

**A/N: UGH! This took me forever and I don't know why! I was blanking horribly, but I think I can continue with this. Anyway, both Kendall and Logan are so stupid and I feel bad for Kyler. The poor thing has dumb parents who can't make up their minds. Don't worry the drama does go away. I just had to have one more dramatic event. Well I will update soon!**


End file.
